How We Came Together
by Squall Leonhart4
Summary: Leon's adventures finally come to an end! I put up some outtakes just because ^_^0
1. Squall's Story

How we came together  
  
*Disclaimer!!!* All the following characters are not mine!! They are copyrighted to Squaresoft, so sorry I stole em! ^_^0 This story is my work, so don't steal that either!!  
  
  
  
Where do I begin?  
  
When was it that everything changed? When my world was lost, when..she.was lost. We had just defeated Ultimecia. Things seemed perfect.. I had Rinoa then.  
  
~  
  
  
  
"Hey there Squall! Watcha up to?" Rinoa asked cheerfully. Squall turned around and smiled. "Just looking up at the stars. It's a beautiful night isn't it? Rinoa smiled. "Yeah it is. There certainly have been a lot of stars going out lately. Dr. Odine said he was researching it and still can't find out what it is. And then there are those weird monsters."  
  
Squall sighed. She was right. Although there were millions of stars in the sky, it seemed so empty up there. Something had been taken away from it. And those strange monsters. The ones who were clad in shadows and darkness. He put it out of his mind, and turned to Rinoa. "Let's turn in for the night, huh?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. They both headed for the dormitory of Balamb.  
  
  
  
Squall had just walked away from her dorm room when he noticed a door in the hallway that hadn't been there before. What was strange about it though was that it had no doorknob. Just a big keyhole there. "Man, I must be training too hard. This is too weird for me!"  
  
Just as he was walking away, he heard a loud rumbling outside. He looked out, and saw a bolt of lightning in the distance. "Oh boy, more rain. Just what I need. Now I'll never get to sleep."  
  
Right then, the alarm went off in the hallway. Students began running out of their dormitories in their pajamas, wondering what was going on. Squall looked around, wondering what was going on. He looked around for Rinoa, but didn't see her in the mass of people. Just then, Headmaster Cid's voice came over the speakers.  
  
"Attention all SeeDs, Attention. There have been an increasing number of reports of attacks by the shadow creatures, which recently showed up all over the world. They have just wiped out all the major cities on the Galbadia Continent. Repeat, they have wiped out all of the Galbadia Continent. The shadows now appear to be heading this way. We will not allow them to destroy us! All SeeDs, report to the front gate. All underclassmen, please begin to make your way to the basement. Squall, report to my office! That is all."  
  
Squall, like most of the students, was in utter shock. They wiped out all of Galbadia? This was serious. He ran all the way to Cid's office.  
  
Cid had a grave look on his face. He looked at Squall. "Squall, I don't think we'll be able to survive. I fear as though I have sentenced all these students to death."  
  
"Sir, we managed to hold off the Galbadian army before. I believe we can do it this time!"  
  
Cid looked at him, and managed a smile. "I knew you'd say that Squall. That's why I want you to escape now while you have a chance. Take the Ragnarok, and go!"  
  
"But sir! I can't abandon everyone!!"  
  
"Squall, I order you to leave now!!!"  
  
Squall looked at Cid, and knew it probably would be a good idea to listen to him. So he ran outside, towards the Ragnarok.  
  
"Squall!!!"  
  
He looked behind him. In front of Garden was Rinoa, running after him. She jumped into his arms, shivering.  
  
"I don't know what to do. I'm scared Squall."  
  
Squall embraced her tightly. "It's alright. Come on, let's get in the Ragnarok. We'll be safe there."  
  
They began to run off to the Ragnarok. Squall got inside, and set the controls to autopilot. The ship was ready to go, but then.  
  
"SQUALL!!!! AHHH!!!"  
  
He ran back outside, just in time to see Rinoa being attacked by a group of the shadow creatures. "Rinoa!! No!!!" he screamed.  
  
"Squall go!! There are other worlds than this one!! I'll always be with you!!"  
  
~When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, Oh Baby.don't go~  
  
She then managed to temporarily break free from the shadows, and shoved Squall back into the ship. She then pushed a button on the outside that closed the outside door. "NO!!! RINOOOAAAA!!!"  
  
The ship began to take off. All Squall could do was watch.  
  
~Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go~  
  
He looked out one of the small windows, and was shocked by what he saw. His entire world was falling apart. Literally. They were all falling into a dark void. The ship rocked back and forth, and he whacked his head against a bar. He fell into unconciousness. 


	2. That's Not My Name

Chapter 2  
  
Aeris stopped for a moment to look up at the sky. She looked up just in time to see yet another star shine brilliantly, and then go out completely. What is going on in the heavens, she wondered. She picked up her flower basket and began to walk through the crowded streets of Midgar. "Hey Aeris!! Watcha up to?"  
  
Aeris turned around, and saw Yuffie, smiling and giggling like always. She smiled back and said, "Hey Yuffie. Have you made any money today?"  
  
Yuffie looked down at the ground. "Well, I managed to steal some good materia from this guy!!"  
  
She held up a big bag full of multicolored materia. Aeris laughed. "Oh Yuffie, what are we-"  
  
Just then, she looked up to see a shooting star. But it looked different, it almost looked like a ship. Suddenly, there was a large explosion! It sounded like it was right outside Midgar. Aeris looked at Yuffie. "What was that?!"  
  
Cloud was at the bar, like always. He was in the middle of one of deep thought, when he too heard the explosion. He jumped up, and looked in the direction it came from. I hope Aeris is ok, he thought. He ran outside and began to look for Aeris and Yuffie.  
  
Outside Midgar, inside a huge crater, was the Ragnarok. It was beyond repair now. It probably would never fly again. Cid had seen the thing crash into the ground when he was repairing part of Sector 7. He now stood at the edge of the crater, looking down to the ship at the bottom. What the hell is this thing? He wondered. Aeris, Yuffie and Cloud all ran up to him.  
  
"What is this thing, Cid?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Is it dangerous?" asked Aeris.  
  
"Does it have any materia?!" piped in Yuffie.  
  
Cid was about to start answering those questions, but just then one of the doors of the ship began to open. Aeris gasped and stepped back and Cloud drew his weapon. A ton of smoke poured out of the opening. After it cleared, they saw the body of an unconscious young man.  
  
~  
  
Where am I? What happened?  
  
"Cid.is he alright.?"  
  
Headmaster Cid? You're still alive?? Rinoa.Rinoa!!! Squall bolted awake from his sleep, startling all those who were standing around him. He looked around, and was saddened to see that this sure as hell wasn't Balamb. "Where am I.?" Squall asked. "You're in Midgar, Sector 7." Aeris replied. Midgar? Where was that? He'd never heard of such a place. "You're lucky to be alive Squall!! That was a pretty bad crash!! And how come you don't have any materia?!" Yuffie asked. It all came flooding back to him.. The attack of the shadows.The destruction of Balamb.Rinoa. "My name isn't Squall.I don't know why you call me that." "But it says right here on this ID card I found. Squall Leonhart, 1st Class SeeD, whatever that is!" Yuffie replied "My name.is Leon.." 


	3. You too?

Chapter 3 - You too?!  
  
Cloud stared indifferently at the newcomer. "So.Leon.where are you from?"  
  
Leon looked up at Cloud and then to the rest of the group. He took a deep breath, and began to tell them everything. He told them about the sorceresses, about SeeD, about all his adventures. He began to stumble towards the end when he talked about Rinoa. ".and that's all I know."  
  
Cloud stepped forward. "You talked about those shadow creatures. They were on your planet too?"  
  
"You mean." Squall didn't want to finish the sentence.  
  
Aeris, Cloud, Cid, and Yuffie all had grave looks on their faces. "Does this mean our world is going to be destroyed too?! Oh no!!!" Yuffie cried.  
  
"You know what.I really don't know."  
  
Squall lay back down on the bed. The shadows were here too. Am I just a glutton for bad luck? I'm all alone again. Ellone, Rinoa, Dad. They're all gone.  
  
He sighed, and rolled over on the bed so he faced the wall. "Please. leave me alone for now."  
  
Cid, Aeris and Cloud began to walk out. Yuffie stayed behind, and looked at Leon. Poor guy, she thought. She walked over to him, and was about to comfort him when.  
  
"I thought I told you to go!" Squall yelled coarsely.  
  
Yuffie jumped back, with a hurt look. She then ran out the door.  
  
~You're giving me, too many things, lately~  
  
"So, what do you think Cid?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Ya wanna know my honest opinion? I think the kid's fulla crap! Probably doesn't have all his wits together. It looks like he bumped himself pretty bad on the head back there anyway!"  
  
"Yes, but what about the ship?" asked Aeris.  
  
Cid fell silent. None of this was making any sense. First, the shadows showed up. Then the disappearing stars. Now this kid who shows up out of nowhere in a mysterious ship.  
  
"Do you really think our world is destined to be destroyed like Squ- er, I mean Leon's?" asked Yuffie.  
  
"Does it look like I know?! Jeez." Cid exclaimed.  
  
They were all silent this time. None of them knew what to think. Just then, there was yet another explosion! They all ran outside to see.  
  
~You're all I need. You smiled at me, and said.~  
  
A gigantic shadow creature! Not only that, but a huge portal in the sky. Everything in Midgar was getting sucked into it!  
  
"There!!! Look at that!!" Yuffie exclaimed, pointing to the looming Shinra building.  
  
There, on the Shinra building, was what looked like a giant keyhole. Darkness was literally pouring out of it, and more and more shadow creatures were spreading around.  
  
Inside, Leon bolted up after he heard the explosion. It's starting again.he thought.  
  
"Run!!! We'll be safe inside the house!!!" Cid exclaimed.  
  
They all made a mad dash for the house, with Cloud lagging behind. Another explosion rocked the area, and Cloud fell over. Aeris turned around and started to run back.  
  
"No!! Just keep going Aeris!!!" Cloud yelled.  
  
"I can't.I won't leave you behind Cloud!!!"  
  
As she was running back to him, the ground around began to crack, and then fell apart, and was soon sucked away into the void.  
  
"NOOoooooooo!!! Cloud!!!" Aeris screamed.  
  
~Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father?~  
  
"C'mon Aeris, we need to go now!!!" Cid exclaimed.  
  
Aeris took one last look at the giant void, and then ran back into the house. She saw Yuffie holding on for dear life to Leon, and Leon looking most unhappy about it. As soon as she ran inside, the whole house began to shake, and rattle, and parts of it began to be sucked into the void.  
  
"Everybody, stay together!!!" Aeris shouted, not wanting to lose anyone else.  
  
The floorboards became loose, and then they flew up into the sky, and so was the entire group.  
  
Far, far away, in a great castle, a gentle sigh could be heard, as another star in the sky blinked out.  
  
~When we are older you'll understand, what I meant when I said, "No, I don't think life is quite that simple"~ 


	4. Author's Note

~Interlude~  
  
*Author typing away at desk.looks up and sees people o-O*  
  
Squall: Hey there!!! Hows it goin? Do you like my story so far??? -with starry eyes- please say you do!!! *_* Hehe.Anyway, I decided to interrupt our hero's little adventures with a few comments from moi that should hopefully clear up some questions and answer ones for the future.  
  
Okay, obviously I took some creative liberties with this story. Leon in Kingdom Hearts is 25 and Yuffie is 16. Well, I decided to nix that out, and change it so that Leon is still 17, and Yuffie is 17. You'll see why later on! -ominous laughter-  
  
Ahem, anyway, moving along, I also took liberty with Aeris. Ah yes, she died in FF7. But not in my story ^_^. I decided to write the story about the FF7 characters where Sephiroth is dead (or is he?) and all the humans weren't destroyed in the end and Aeris didn't die. I heart Aeris! ^_^  
  
Well, now that those are out of the way, here are some of the things to come. Leon is once again separated from the few people he befriended.. sorta.. Anyway, Leon ends up at Disney Castle and learns some shocking news!!! Afterwards, there's gonna be a big group of stories that chronicle Leon's return to the FF7 guys at Hollow Bastion. Of course, he'll end up at some new and interesting worlds on the way there. I definitely want to have him land on another Final Fantasy world, and I'm thinking about the worlds from IV or VI. He may or may not land on a world based off of Chrono Trigger and Chrono Cross, and I've even thought of plunking him in NYC from Parasite Eve!! It all depends on how well they flow, and what I can conjure up. I also want him to go to at least one Disney world, but I don't know which one yet. And the final place he ends up is neither Square nor Disney but.something.better and someplace that's really cool and really neato and awesome!! But I'm not telling!! :P  
  
Anyways, Squall will end up reuniting with the group in the end, or else there'd be no KH!!! I'm thinking that the stories and his travels will take him one year to find everyone else again. But, I think it'll be good!!  
  
Thanks to those who have reviewed this story!! I honestly didn't actually plan on future writing, but now I am!!! ^_^ YAY!!! Anyway, I'll try to post as often as possible, and we'll see what happens with that!! Ja for now!!!!!! 


	5. Squall Arrives at Disney Castle

Chapter 4 - Leon's Arrival at Disney Castle  
  
*Editors Note: Before I start this story, I had a teensy favor to ask. ^- ^ If there are any people out there who do Kingdom Hearts fanart or would like to do some, e-mail me @ mnwarrior03@msn.com !!!! I'd like to have some art for this story, if at all possible. ^_^ Anyways, without further ado or complaints or my babbles, here's the amazing Chapter 4!!!!  
  
Where am I...? What happened...?  
  
Leon slowly began to bring himself into conciousness. Everything around him seemed blurry and out of focus. He couldn't make anything out around him. His head ached with pain as he strained to see his surroundings. As his eyes came into focus, he began to make out his surroundings.  
  
It looked like a hospital room. He was lying on one of the patient beds. As he looked to his right, he saw a small nightstand that had a glass of water, and his lion necklace. To the left of the nightstand was a tall window with long, white curtains. The window was open and a slight breeze was coming through, pushing the curtains to the side. Across from him was a chair that had his jacket and clothes on it. He looked down at himself and saw himself in a hospital gown. He was about to get up when he noticed something peculiar about the gown.  
  
As he looked down at it, he noticed that it consisted of many little weird shapes. It looked like one huge ball, with two little ones on the top.  
  
Where the hell am I? Leon wondered.  
  
Just then, a door on his left opened. He turned to the door, and saw what the symbol meant.  
  
In walked a short little person. He had a large head, with two large ears on either side. He had big yellow shoes, and red shorts with yellow buttons. He also had large, white gloves on.  
  
"I must have hit my head really hard..." Leon wondered aloud. "I'm seeing things now..."  
  
"Haha! That's a good one pal! But Minnie says you'll be just fine!" the stranger said.  
  
Leon looked at him with slight interest.  
  
"Where...where am I?" he asked.  
  
"Why you're at Disney Castle, of course! I'm King Mickey. Pleased to meetcha!" he said.  
  
"I'm..not in Midgar anymore...? That means...Yuffie!! Aeris!! Cid and Cloud!!" he began to get out of bed.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, friend. You're still injured, and you should rest!." Mickey exclaimed.  
  
Leon laid back and felt completely helpless.  
  
"You're lucky to be alive! We found you, barely breathing in the town square about a week ago! You've been unconscious ever since! There have been so many people randomly appearing here recently. Just last week, that girl..."  
  
Leon suddenly became interested in the conversation. "What girl?! Where is she?!"  
  
Mickey's usual smile disappeared. "She was a young girl, about your age. She had long black hair, and was wearing a blue dress. We found her the day before you arrived. She was dying... We tried to save her but..." Mickey trailed off.  
  
"Her last words were...'Squall...wherever you are...I love you...'".  
  
Leon closed his eyes slowly. He clenched his fists tightly, and clenched his teeth hard to keep from crying.  
  
"You're not Squall, are ya guy?" Mickey asked.  
  
Leon swallowed hard. "No...my name's Leon..."  
  
Leon opened his eyes and turned to Mickey. "Hey, King Mickey, could you leave me alone for a while? I'm really tired..."  
  
"Sure, it looks like you need rest! Oh, by the way, just call me Mickey!!" He turned and walked out.  
  
As soon as the door shut, tears began to stream down Leon's cheeks.  
  
~My last night here for you...same old songs, just once more. My last night here for you? Maybe yes, maybe no... I kind of liked it your way, how you shyly placed your eyes on me. And did you, ever know, that I had mine on you?~  
  
I'm...alone... Leon thought. I have no one now. Rinoa's gone, Dad's gone...Selphie, Quistis, Matron... everyone... I have no one...I'm really...alone...  
  
~A few days later~  
  
Leon had been out of bed, and had been staring out the window for some time now. He was back in his usual clothes, although he decided to cut the sleeves on his jacket short, to make sure no one confused him with his old self. I can't be who I was anymore, Leon told himself. I couldn't protect anybody... I couldn't protect Rinoa, and now she's...  
  
Just then, the door to his room opened. King Mickey was at the door.  
  
"Leon, could you come with me please?" he asked.  
  
~  
  
Mickey led him down towards the basement of the castle.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Leon asked.  
  
"Well, I have a surprise for you Leon!" Mickey said.  
  
"A...surprise...?" Leon raised an eyebrow, wondering what it could be.  
  
"Yeah! You see, as you've found out, there are a huge number of worlds out there! A long while ago, they used to be separated from each other. Now they are all connected, because of the Heartless."  
  
"The Heartless...?" Squall asked. His mind suddenly flashed to the shadows destroying Balamb.  
  
"Yes, they are those dark creatures that lurk around on different worlds. I'm sure you've seen them."  
  
The image of Yuffie being torn away from him and flying into the abyss entered his mind. He put his hand to his head.  
  
"Anyway, they've been systematically destroying worlds, and right now we are looking for the Keyblade holder."  
  
"Keyblade holder...?" This was getting way too weird for Squall.  
  
"Yes. It's a long and complicated story, but when he shows up, we can finally get rid of those Heartless! But enough about that. When I first talked to you, you instantly shouted out your friends' names. That's why I want you to have this!"  
  
They came to the basement, and into a huge room full of strange machinery. In the center was a small ship.  
  
"It's called a gummi ship." Mickey explained. "It will allow you to travel between worlds. I want you to have it, and go out and find your friends!"  
  
Leon couldn't believe his ears. Other worlds? A ship for free? This was getting way too weird now... But what could I lose? He thought. I have no one, or nothing.  
  
"Thanks...Mickey..." he said.  
  
He climbed into the ship. As he looked to his left, where Mickey was standing, he saw him say something that shocked him deeply, and almost turned him to tears again.  
  
"Good luck, Squall."  
  
Just then, a hole opened beneath the ship, and Leon plummeted out of the castle, and into outer space.  
  
Leon took a second to gather his thoughts. Where should I go? He wondered. He saw something shining in the distance. He began to head off in that direction. As he came closer, he began to make out what looked like giant buildings. Pretty soon, he could make out a green statue on the bottom of the world. It looked like a woman with a crown, holding a book and a torch.  
  
What the hell is this place? Leon wondered. He then came into full-view of the entire world. It was decorated with huge buildings. There were two huge buildings, identical to each other that dominated all the others. He also noticed another tall building, with an artistic design at the top. The windows were glowing pink.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing I guess." Squall said as he piloted his ship into the new world.  
  
  
  
*Additional Note* This world is from Parasite Eve, and its New York City. Because PE takes place in 1997, the Twin Towers are still there. I'm just doing this for the accuracy of the game and such, and I mean no offense to anybody, and they're not going to be involved in the story at all anyways. I just thought I'd clear that up so I don't get a load of hate mail! ^_^ 


	6. The Worst Foe Lies Within the Self

Chapter 5 - The Worst Foe Lies Within the Self  
  
As Leon approached the new world, there was a brilliant flash of light. Next thing he knew, he was standing in what looked like an abandoned parking lot. He looked around him, and noticed a circle of green light on the ground behind him. As he looked into it, he noticed the gummi ship.  
  
He then drew his attention back to the city. It was dark outside. He noticed all the dead trees and snowpiles, and guessed it must be winter here. A chilly wind blew up against him, as to confirm his assumption. He suddenly wished he hadn't cut his jacket short. As he continued to look around, something seemed wrong. Where were all the people? This was a HUGE city. There seemed to be no signs of life anywhere.  
  
He could hear the sound of an engine far away. He could tell it was coming closer, towards his direction. He was just about to turn and face the direction the noise was coming from, when something plopped down behind him. As he turned around to face it, he wished he hadn't.  
  
The creature looked like it used to be a rat. It was about ten times too big though. Its jaws were enormous, and its tail was split into 3 parts. It roared at him, and swiped its tail at Leon.  
  
Leon jumped back, narrowly missing the mutated rat. He began to feel hot inside. The rat was moving closer to him. Leon was frozen in pain. The heat was unbearable! The rat jumped at him, and Leon ducked to protect himself.  
  
BANG!!!  
  
Leon stood up, and watched the creature slowly melt and disappear. He looked up, and saw the source of the gunshot.  
  
She was a young woman, about 20-something. She had long, blonde hair, and was wearing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a black bomber jacket. She held a handgun in one hand, and smoke was still coming out of it from her recent shot.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, kid? The city was evacuated two days ago!! Why are you still here? And how are you still alive?!"  
  
Leon looked at her indifferently. "I don't know what you're talking about... What the hell is place? What's going on?"  
  
She gave him a suspicious look. "Get in the car." She said. She gestured towards the police car next to her. He got in, and they drove off.  
  
"Why don't you start by telling me your name?"  
  
"Leon..."  
  
"Just Leon?"  
  
"."  
  
"Well, anyways, my name's Detective Aya Brea. I'm part of the N.Y.P.D., Precinct #19. You said you didn't know where you are?"  
  
"Yeah...what is this place?"  
  
She gave him another suspicious look. "Well, since you must have been living under a rock your entire life, let me enlighten you. This is New York City. It was evacuated two days ago because of a monster named Eve. She set an entire audience at Carnegie Hall on fire, and melted another audience at Central Park. Eve is now located in the Natural History Museum, which is where we're heading right now."  
  
Leon was hardly paying attention. He was looking out the window. Is Yuffie here? He wondered. And is Aerith, and Cloud, and Cid here too? He let out a silent sigh. He began to feel hot again.  
  
"Hey...Aya. Could you open up a window please? It's really hot in here."  
  
Aya looked at him again, this time with a terrified look. Leon was about to say something, when suddenly the heat became unbearable again. He felt like he was about to explode into flames, when a swirl of brown dots of light surrounded him. He suddenly felt at ease, and better than he had in a long time. Aya slammed on the brakes.  
  
"What the hell was that?!! How did you do that!?"  
  
Leon just looked at her, and shrugged.  
  
"But, it must be your mitochondria then..."  
  
"My..what?"  
  
Aya explained to him that Eve used to be an actress named Melissa Pierce. She had received a kidney transplant from Aya's sister, Maya, after she died in a car crash. She also explained that mitochondria used to be it's own organism, and that in Maya's case, her mitochondria had evolved to the point where it wanted to become independent of itself. When Maya died, and her kidney was transplanted, Maya's mitochondria was transplanted into Melissa. It evolved and grew within her, until it turned her into the monster Eve.  
  
"I'm not the only one who has it too. When my little sister died, I received a cornea transplant from her. So I also have the potential to become that...thing!"  
  
Leon looked at her. Deep inside him, he wanted to say something, wanted to comfort her, but he didn't want to let his outside cover break. Aya sat up. "But enough about that. What I can't understand is how you have it!! Where did you get it from!?"  
  
Leon looked at Aya and sighed. "Aya, I'm not exactly from this world..."  
  
He told her everything, from the destruction of his world, to the destruction of Midgar, his arrival at Disney Castle, and how he came here.  
  
"Maybe your mitochondria is different in people on your planet then it is on mine. Well, I wish I could help you Leon. I haven't seen any of those people you described."  
  
Leon sighed. So all of this for nothing, then. He was going to ask Aya to drive him back to the parking lot, when he thought he felt the car shake. He was about to shrug it off as his imagination, when it shook again. It sounded like giant footsteps.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Leon exclaimed.  
  
"Look!" Aya pointed to the intersection in front of them. There, coming from one of the adjacent streets, was a huge monster, made completely of pink slime.  
  
"That...that...  
  
That's the audience from Central Park..."  
  
The beast noticed the car out of the corner of its eye, and began stampeding down the abandoned street towards Aya's patrol car. Aya jumped out of the car "Run, Leon!!!!"  
  
They dove out of the car just as the beast's massive foot smashed the car to bits. Leon followed Aya down a narrow alley, where they stopped to take a breather. Leon could hear something whirring in the sky, and suddenly a bright light enveloped both of them.  
  
"Grab onto the ladder and climb aboard!"  
  
A rope ladder suddenly appeared from a helicopter that was hovering over them. Without a second's thought, they both scrambled on to the ladder, and hurried aboard the helicopter. An NYPD officer was flying the helicopter.  
  
"Are you Detective Aya Brea?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"My superiors have instructed me to find you and take you to one of our naval ships in the harbor. We think we have an idea as to how we can destroy this monster and Eve, and you're the only one who can do it." They began to fly off towards the harbor.  
  
When they arrived on the ship, an older-looking gentleman in military attire was awaiting them. He saluted them both as they got off the helicopter.  
  
"Welcome Aya Brea. And this is...?"  
  
"Leon, sir..." Leon said quietly.  
  
"Yes, well, its good to see you both here and alive. We have an idea as how to kill this monster and Eve. We've loaded one of our choppers with the latest nuclear weapon. However, it has to be fired at close range. We know what happens when, excuse me for my wording, 'normal' people get to close to it. They burst into flames. That's why - "  
  
"That's why you want me to go and take it out?" Aya finished for him.  
  
He appeared flabbergasted at the fact that someone dared interrupt him, but he remained calm and continued.  
  
"Yes, that is correct. Will you do it?"  
  
Aya looked at Leon. "Yes, I will." She nodded over to Leon. "He'll come with me, too. For backup."  
  
"But..." Leon was about to disagree, but Aya elbowed him in the side.  
  
"But Detective Brea..." The military official started.  
  
"It's alright sir. He's like me too. He won't burn up like everyone else. Besides, it never hurts to have another person with you."  
  
"Alright then. Enough talk. Get into the chopper now, or we'll never get another chance!! Our radar shows that the creature is on Ellis Island. Good luck to you both, and Godspeed!"  
  
He saluted them both again. Aya walked towards the helicopter, almost dragging Leon behind her.  
  
"Why'd you volunteer me to help you, anyway?" Leon asked.  
  
"Payback!" Aya smirked. "I saved your life before, so you owe me one!"  
  
"But...!" But before Leon could protest any further, he found himself in the chopper, flying towards the Statue of Liberty  
  
~  
  
As they approached the Statue, they could see the giant monster in front of them. Other choppers had joined Aya and Leon, and had formed a barrier around them. As they drew nearer to the creature, some of the helicopters began to burst into flames.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Aya screamed into the radio.  
  
One of the pilots answered back, "It's our orders, ma'am. We're to form a barrier around you and protect you until you get close enough to shoot it!"  
  
Another chopper exploded, and fell into the dark sea below them. One by one, all the choppers blew up, until Leon and Aya's were left.  
  
"Leon," Aya said, "Let's fry this bastard!"  
  
Leon pushed a red button on the main control panel. The missile was freed from the bottom of the ship, and then it started off, scoring a direct hit into the monster's head. The resulting explosion sent slime everywhere. The remains of the slime monster fell over, onto the Statue of Liberty, knocking it into the ground.  
  
There were cheers from the ships in the harbor. "You guys did it!" The admiral said on the radio. "Now head back home!"  
  
They were just about to when suddenly... "Aya, look!" Leon pointed to the ground below them.  
  
A bright light shone forth from the slime. A strange woman climbed out from the slime, and looked up at the chopper Leon and Aya were in. Aya looked to Leon.  
  
"I hope you're ready to go fight, Leon."  
  
"Eve?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Leon and Aya put their parachutes on, and checked their weapons. They then dived out of the chopper, into the cold, frigid night.  
  
~ 


	7. Author's Note 2

Author's Note 2  
  
First of all, I know I'm interrupting the story again, but I just wanted to say thanks to you readers again ^_^.  
  
It's nice to know someone's actually reading this stuff, and it makes me want to continue writing.  
  
I think I got my inspiration for this story from Homer's The Odyssey. I have actually been studying it at the same time I am writing this, and many of the themes in my story echo those of Homer's story. Yes, there will actually be many lessons and values learned in this story!! This story will probably make you think a little bit! ^_^  
  
I know the next part of the story isn't the greatest, but it gets hard to think up ideas for a story!! I'll do better next chapter, promise!!!!  
  
Anyway, thanks to you readers for your continued support. Even I don't know where Squall will end up next, and how he will get back to Hollow Bastion, where Aeris and Yuffie are wondering where he is. But, the day will come when he arrives there. It is soon, but a long time away.  
  
Thanks again!  
  
~Squall 


	8. Arise Within You

Chapter 6 - Arise Within You  
  
They both jumped out into the cold, frigid night, silently gliding towards the fallen Statue of Liberty. Eve awaited them there...  
  
They landed with on the island, which had now been covered with slime. Leon looked to Aya, and they both walked around the island, looking for Eve, and trying to stay as close together as possible.  
  
"Hahaha, so you've arrived Aya, and you've brought a friend along with you..."  
  
Aya and Leon spun around to face Eve. She was hovering behind them, right in front of the Statue of Liberty's face. Aya pointed her gun at her. "It's over Eve, I'm here to finish you once and for all!"  
  
"Do you really think you can defeat me?" asked Eve. "I have the strongest mitochondria of both of you! And, you know how the theory goes. Only the strongest survives..."  
  
With that, she put her hands together and fired a pink energy ball at both of them. Leon and Aya were thrown back. Eve glided over to Leon.  
  
So, you have the power too? No matter, you won't have the time to use it anyways!" she raised her long arm, and slashed Leon's torso. He screamed out in pain. Aya ran towards him.  
  
"Leon!!! NO!!" Aya screamed. But Eve used another powerful blast that sent Aya flying backwards. She slammed into the fallen statue, and was knocked unconscious. Eve turned her attention back to Leon. He was badly bleeding, and moaning in pain. "Now, to finish you off once and for all!"  
  
She was ready to strike, when Leon felt something happen to him. The pain of his slash marks was overpowering, and he began to fell hot again. Just as the pain seemed to reach an unbearable level, his pain began to lessen. He could feel something happening to him. Eventually, he blacked out.  
  
Eve looked on in horror at Leon. There was a brilliant flash of light, and when it faded away, Leon had changed. He had turned into a creature like Eve.  
  
"Now, Eve, it is time to find out who has the strongest mitochondria!"  
  
They began to fight each other. They slashed at each other, occasionally throwing an energy ball at each other. Eventually, Eve caught Leon off- guard, and had him pinned to the ground.  
  
"Now, it's time for you to die!! It serves you right for trying to challenge me, the strongest being in the universe!!!"  
  
BANG!!!!  
  
Eve stiffened, a look of shock and horror across her face. She slumped to the side. Aya walked up to Leon. A flash of light, and he was back to his old self. She stood in front of him, and held out her hand to help him out. "Now you owe me twice, Leon." She said with a smirk. Leon got up, with the help of Aya.  
  
"My head hurts..." Leon said. He could barely stand on his own.  
  
"You've been through a lot, Leon. You need to rest a while." She said.  
  
Just then, Eve began to twitch. She stood up, slumping to one side. "I...won't...be...ergh...defeated..."  
  
She began to glide away, but then her hands stiffened, and froze. They shattered into a million pieces. She suddenly felt something wet on her forehead. It was blood. She tried to get away, but she lost complete control of her body and fell with a sickening smack onto the ground. She landed in a pile of the goo that was leftover from the giant slime monster. As soon as she hit the ground, she began to melt. Right before her head melted, her look of pain and anguish suddenly changed. She died smiling.  
  
~  
  
It had been a few hours since the battle with Eve. One of the Navy ships had come to Ellis Island to pick up Leon and Aya. They were both standing on the deck of the ship, looking out to the ocean.  
  
"I can't believe this is finally over, Leon. Thank you..." Aya looked out to the dark ocean.  
  
"I don't know how I did it Aya...But, I never want to use it again...What happens if I do it again and I turn into...something like her?"  
  
Aya looked at Leon, and smiled. "You wouldn't though Leon. Ever since I met you, I know that deep down below your hard-ass exterior, you really do care for the people around you. You care for those people you met in Midgar, even though you only knew them for such a short time. You have a kind heart Leon. I don't think it'd happen to you."  
  
Leon just looked out at the dark ocean. "Yeah, whatever..."  
  
Aya turned around. She was about to walk inside the ship to get a drink of water, when suddenly she began shaking. She felt a presence. "Oh my God..." She thought. "It's happening..."  
  
Leon felt it too. He turned around, but it was too late. It had already started.  
  
Deep within the slime, a hideous cry emerged. A small, infantile monster crawled out of the slime that had been left by the previous monster. With each horrific cry, a wave of power was sent out. The helicopters and planes on the adjacent ships exploded. The small monster was constantly changing as it approached the ship that Leon and Aya were on.  
  
"What the hell is that thing, Aya?!" Leon shouted  
  
"It's the Ultimate Being!! It's Eve's baby!!!"  
  
By the time it had landed on the deck of the ship they were on, it was a giant, green mass. It looked more like a fish than anything else. It glided silently around the deck. Aya shot at it, and Leon slashed at it with his gunblade. But it did no good, they couldn't make a dent in the monster at all!  
  
"Wait, Aya, I have an idea!" Leon yelled. He ran towards the inside of the ship, and Aya followed. So did the Ultimate Being.  
  
Once inside, Aya locked the steel-reinforced door behind her. Leon was studying a map of the ship. "Hmm...If we can make it to the engine room, we could cause the boiler to rupture and destroy this ship, and everything that's on it of course."  
  
"Yeah but we have to hurry Leon!! Because -"  
  
But before she could finish, the door shot across the room. "C'mon, we gotta go now!" Leon shouted.  
  
They ran through another door, and then down a ladder. The Ultimate Being was in hot pursuit. After running down a series of stairs, they finally made it down to the boiler room. Leon adjusted the control panel, while Aya stood guard by the door. "C'mon Leon, hurry up!! It's coming towards us!"  
  
"I'm hurrying!" Leon shouted. The door flew open, and the Ultimate Being glided in. The alarm for the ship began to ring loudly.  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" shouted Leon. "And do you know why!? Because we're in HELL'S KITCHEN!!!"  
  
Leon and Aya ran like mad for another doorway in the room. They ran up flights of stairs for what seemed like forever. At last, they made it to the deck. Without stopping, they both jumped off the deck, just as the entire ship burst into flames.  
  
~  
  
"It's hard to believe it's finally over..." Aya said, as she stood on one of the docks, facing the ocean.  
  
"Yeah..." Leon said. He looked at Aya. "Hey Aya?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Leon?"  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For what you told me before..."  
  
"Oh, hey, it's no problem. Look, the sun's coming up!"  
  
They both looked across the blue sea, and watched the sunrise. They were silent for a long time. Leon broke the silence first.  
  
"So...what now?"  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to Carnegie Hall to see an opera." Aya replied.  
  
Leon looked surprised. "Why would you want to go back there? That's where all this trouble started in the first place!!"  
  
Aya continued to look at the sunrise. "Well, sometimes you have to go back to places that you have bad memories of. I can't go on living the rest of my life with the fear of that place. No, I'll never forget what happened here. I won't forget what happened to this city, and everything I went through. But I still want to have a semi-normal life..."  
  
Leon looked down at the ocean. Aya looked up at him. "Well, what about you Leon? What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to find my friends..."  
  
She smiled. "I hope you find them. I know you will!"  
  
Leon began to walk away. "Leon..." Aya said. He turned around. "Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"You still owe me one!" she smirked.  
  
Leon stifled a laugh, and started the walk back to the portal through which he came.  
  
~  
  
He was in the gummi ship, and was ready to go to another world. He decided to head east this time, and started heading in that general direction. Things were going smoothly, and he hadn't seen anything for a while, just the blankness of space. Then he noticed something in front of him, heading in his direction. At first he couldn't figure out what it was, but as it got closer...  
  
"Oh...God..."  
  
It was an asteroid field. Asteroids flew around the ship. Leon gripped the controls for dear life. He swerved left, right, up, down, trying his best to escape the field unscathed. As soon as he had encountered the asteroids, they were gone. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was about to continue going, when an unforeseen asteroid slammed into the side of the ship. It hit hard, and Leon was hardly expecting it. His head slammed into the side of the cockpit, and he fell into unconciousness... 


	9. Where Is He?

Chapter 7 - Where is He?  
  
Far, far, far away, from Disney Castle, from New York City, and from where Leon was, Yuffie and Aerith had ended up in a wonderful place called Hollow Bastion. It was a great castle, with an enormous library, and an amazing view of the surrounding mountains. There was a small town surrounding the castle, and on the outside, there was an area where the water rose to the top of the rocks, instead of falling down!  
  
The people of Hollow Bastion had welcomed them greatly. They had even given them one of the abandoned rooms in the castle! They were enormous, and Yuffie's room even had a balcony. That's were she spent most of her time, never saying much, and always with that sad look on her face.  
  
Even with all those great things, Yuffie was upset. She had been that way ever since they arrived a few weeks ago.  
  
"Yuffie, is something the matter? You've been so upset ever since that day..."  
  
Yuffie looked up at Aerith. "Of course I'm upset!! Our world was destroyed, Cid and Cloud and everyone else are no where to be found! And Leon's gone too!!"  
  
Aerith looked at her. "Why do you keep mentioning Leon? After all, we only met him for a few hours."  
  
Yuffie looked down at the ground. "You don't understand Aerith. When Midgar was being destroyed..."  
  
~A few weeks earlier, back at Midgar during its destruction~  
  
The house was falling apart. Cid and Cloud had gotten sucked through the vortex already, and now it was just Leon, Aerith and Yuffie. Yuffie was holding onto Leon for dear life, and Aerith was holding onto one of the few remaining poles of the house.  
  
"Leon!! Don't let go of me!!" Yuffie screamed.  
  
The remains of the house shook even more, and Yuffie screamed again. The floor boards started to shake and rattle. Then, finally giving into all the stress, the entire house fell apart. Yuffie held tighter onto Leon. She didn't see the huge rock coming toward them both, but Leon did.  
  
"Yuffie, please understand. Don't be mad at me for what I'm about to do!" Leon screamed.  
  
"What are you talking about!?" Yuffie screamed. But before she knew what happened, Leon shoved her away.  
  
"LEON!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"  
  
But before he could answer, the rock slammed into his side, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Leon!!!!!" she screamed again. But before she could do anything, she found herself sucked into the vortex too.  
  
~  
  
Yuffie looked up at Aerith with misty eyes. "See? That's why I miss him! That's why I want to find him. He saved my life back there... If I only could just see his face one more time..."  
  
Aerith smiled. "We'll find him. And Cloud too, and Cid. I promise!"  
  
Yuffie smiled, for the first time in weeks. "Yeah, you're right..."  
  
Yuffie looked up at the sky from her balcony. "Wherever you are Leon, I know you'll come back to me someday. Until then, I'll wait for you here. That's all I can do..." 


	10. When Harry met Leon

Chapter 9 - When Harry Met Squ-er..Leon  
  
~Note: Had to make another disclaimer here! Hehe, I love Harry Potter!!! Anyway, Harry Potter and all other related characters, places, things, etc is copyrighted to J.K. Rowling, because it his her ideas, not mine! Now, enjoy the next chapter in my story!! ^_^-  
  
"So, who do you think this guy is?" The boy with flaming red hair asked.  
  
"I don't know at all! Do you think he's a Muggle?" Said another young boy, who had long black hair messed up in every direction.  
  
"He can't be a Muggle, Harry!" A girl with long brown hair exclaimed. "If he was, why would he be here in the nurse's office?"  
  
They were all talking about Leon, who was unconscious in a hospital bed.  
  
"Don't you remember anything from the opening ceremony?" The girl asked. "Dumbledore said they found him lying unconscious and near death on the school grounds. He's been in a coma now for six months!"  
  
"Do you think he'll ever wake up?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know." The girl replied. "He may never wake up for all we know... But Madam Pomfrey is taking good care of him, so he may wake up soon!"  
  
"And I can't do a good job taking care of him while all you kids are standing around him and gawking at him! If you would kindly leave now?" Asked Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Yes, ma'am" They all replied in unison. And with that, the hospital wing was quiet again, except for the occasional racket upstairs, from the resident poltergeist, Peeves.  
  
~A Few Days Later ~  
  
Leon slowly regained consciousness. He strained to see his surroundings, but his vision was blurry. His head hurt immensely, and his whole body ached. "God..." He told himself. "It feels like I've been out of it for -"  
  
"Six months and you finally decide to wake up, eh?" Asked Madam Pomfrey, who was sitting on a chair next to his bed.  
  
Leon looked at her incredulously. "Are you serious? Have I really been asleep for that long?"  
  
She nodded. "It looked like you'd never wake up. We had wizards and witches perform all sorts of spells and charms, but nothing worked at all!"  
  
Leon didn't understand any of this. "Where am I?" He asked her.  
  
"Why, you're at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, of course." She answered. "It's the greatest wizarding school in all of England, if not the whole world."  
  
Her answer confirmed Leon's suspicions. He had crashed into yet another world. He looked at Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Has anyone else arrived here before, like I did?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. Are you missing someone?" She asked.  
  
Leon was about to explain, when someone walked in from the side door. He was an old man, with long grey hair and a long grey beard.  
  
"Ah, so you finally have awakened." He said. "I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. And you are...?"  
  
Leon looked up at him. "Leon." He replied. As he looked at Dumbledore, he could have sworn he saw a glint of suspicion in his eyes. He passed it off.  
  
"So, you have finally awakened. How was your nap?" Dumbledore chuckled to himself.  
  
Leon stretched his arms out. "A little longer than I would have liked."  
  
Both Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore laughed together. "Well," started Dumbledore, "I think this calls for a celebration. If you're feeling up to it, you're welcome to come to the great feast hall tonight."  
  
As soon as he had finished, the three kids who had been looking at Leon a few days earlier burst through the door. Their eyes widened as they looked over to Leon's bed and saw him awake.  
  
"You've finally awakened!" The young girl exclaimed.  
  
They all ran over to him, and started asking him a million questions.  
  
"Who are you? What's your name? Where are you from? Can you do magic? You're not a muggle are you? What house are you in?"  
  
"Children, children!" Exclaimed Madam Pomfrey. "Please leave Master Leon alone! He is very disoriented right now, as he has just woken up! You'll have plenty of time to ask him questions later, but right now, I suggest you all go back to class! And don't tell any of the other children either!"  
  
They all nodded solemnly, and walked out of the nurse's office.  
  
Madam Pomfrey turned her attention back to Leon. "Please be sure to go back and thank the three of them. They've come in everyday since they started school to check up on you and see how you are doing. But now, I'll leave you to change your clothes, and maybe take a hot bath? If you want to go to the ceremony tonight, dinner starts at 6 p.m. sharp!"  
  
And with that she walked out, leaving just Leon and Dumbledore in the room. Dumbledore walked over to his bed and sat in the chair where Madam Pomfrey was sitting.  
  
"Leon, if you don't mind me asking, where exactly are you from?"  
  
Leon looked at him, and took a deep breath. He then started retelling his story again, telling him what happened with his home world, how Midgar was destroyed, his arrival at Disney castle, and his latest adventure in New York. Then he told of his journey through space, and how he was knocked out by an asteroid hitting his ship.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him for a moment.  
  
"You have been through a lot, Leon. If you want, you can stay here and rest."  
  
Leon looked at Dumbledore. "No, that's ok. I'll come tonight. Besides, I think I've had enough sleep."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, then I'll see you tonight. Sit up front at the faculty's table."  
  
He rose from his chair, and left, and Leon was alone again.  
  
~Later that Night~  
  
Leon had dressed and taken a long bath after Dumbledore left. It was almost six o' clock, so Madam Pomfrey walked into the room.  
  
"I'll take you to the Great Hall, Leon. Navigating through Hogwart's can be tricky business."  
  
Leon got up and followed Madam Pomfrey through a series of twisting hallways, until they reached a pair of huge, towering doors. Pomfrey opened them, and they both stepped into a huge dining hall. As Leon walked through, he was amazed by the floating candles that illuminated the hall. What was most amazing, however, was the ceiling. It looked like there was none at first, but then he realized it was just an illusion. As he and Pomfrey walked down the hallway, the young children who were sitting at four different tables turned their attention to him. Some were whispering to one another. They made their way to the head table, where Leon took a seat next to the head chair, which belonged to Dumbledore. Dumbledore walked in almost as soon as Leon sat down. He took his seat, picked up a fork, and began to clang it against his silver goblet to get the students' attention.  
  
"If I may have your attention, please." Dumbledore asked. The hall fell silent. "As you all know, when you first came here, we had found a young man near death on these school grounds six months ago. I am proud to say that we awoke this morning, and he is in our presence right now." He motioned to Leon, and the whole hall burst into applause. It went on for a few moments, until Dumbledore raised his arm, asking for silence. "Since Leon has told me that he may be here for a while, we have a surprise for him, and for you students too." Leon looked at Dumbledore suspiciously, while the rest of the students talked amongst themselves. "Leon will be a temporary student here at Hogwart's, and because he will be a student, he must be sorted into a house. Hagrid, could you please bring in my stool and the sorting hat?"  
  
Leon looked to Dumbledore. "What are you doing!?" He whispered. "What is all of this?!"  
  
Dumbledore whispered back, "Leon, you need some time to regain your strength. Besides, I don't think you'll fail any of your classes. Think of it as a learning experience. Now, go sit in the stool that Hagrid brought in."  
  
A large, burly man had just placed a stool directly in front of the faculty table. Leon got up, and went to the stool and sat down. Hagrid winked at him, and handed him an old, dirty wizard's hat.  
  
"What the hell is this thing?" Leon asked.  
  
"Why, I'm the Sorting Hat of course. And please, no foul language." The hat replied.  
  
Leon could believe it. "This just keeps getting stranger and stranger..."  
  
"Now, go ahead and put me on, and I'll see which house you belong to." The hat told him.  
  
"What...house?"  
  
"Why yes! Hogwart's students are separated into four houses, Gryffndor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I decide which one you go into based on your abilities."  
  
Leon put the hat on his head.  
  
"Hmm...You're a hard one to place...You have a great deal of courage, determination, and a selfless attitude. Better put you in...Gryfffndor!!"  
  
The whole hall erupted into applause, with the Gryffndor table being loudest. Leon removed the hat, and handed it to Hagrid. He went to take a seat among the other Gryffndors as they continued to applaud him. Everyone in the hall knew that this year at Hogwart's wouldn't be like any other. 


	11. Harry Potter, Leon, And The Mysterious K...

Chapter 10 - Harry Potter, Leon, and The Mysterious Keyhole  
  
Note: Wow, another chapter! ^_^ Ah, this story could just go on forever... Hehe, or NOT~! Anyway, I think I'll have one more world after this one. I already know what it is, and no one will find out! NO ONE!!! Hehe, anyway, enjoy Leon's adventures at Hogwart's! And although they're short, the endings really good! PROMISE!  
  
The ceremony ended around 10 o' clock that night. As Leon was walking back to the Gryffndor's common room, the three kids who had been in his room the other night ran up to him.  
  
"Hello, sir, my name is Hermoine Granger." The girl said. "These are my friends Ron Weasley," The red-headed young child waved at him shyly, "And this is Harry, Harry Potter." She motioned to the other child standing next to him.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you all..." Leon started. "But, I'd really like to go to bed now..."  
  
Ron interupted him. "But you've been asleep for six months! Why would you be tired now!? Besides, you don't even know the password to the common room!"  
  
Leon raised an eyebrow. "Password?"  
  
They all stopped as they reached what seemed to be a dead end. There was a painting of a fat lady in a long, pink dress sitting in a chair. To Leon's surprise, the woman turned her head towards them, and spoke. "Password?" she asked.  
  
"Trabia!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
The woman nodded, and her hand moved toward an unseen lever. The part of the wall which held the painting opened wide, revealing an enormous room with couches and chairs and a fireplace. Leon looked at Harry with wide eyes.  
  
"Tra-trabia!? How do you know about THAT?!"  
  
Harry looked at him in suspicion. "What? It's just another silly, non- sense word that ends up being the password. What's the big deal?"  
  
Leon just sighed. "Nothing important now..."  
  
He sat in one of the couches around the fireplace. The other children sat around him.  
  
"So Leon," Hermoine started, "Where exactly are you from?"  
  
"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Leon snapped.  
  
Hermoine drew back, looking hurt, but pushed on nonetheless. "I was just asking a question! You didn't have to answer it so rudely!"  
  
"Do you really want to know about it?" Leon asked.  
  
They all looked at each other, and exclaimed "YES!" all at once. Leon took a deep breath, and began by telling them the all-to-familiar story.  
  
They all sat in silence for a while. Finally, Harry broke the silence. "You've had a rough journey, eh Leon?"  
  
"No, it's been a regular tiptoe through the tulips. Of course it's been bad!!" He shouted.  
  
Hermoine looked at him. "I understand that some horrible things have happened to you, but haven't you ever stopped to look at the good?"  
  
Leon looked at her. "What good is there?"  
  
"Well, first of all you're alive. You've had so many brushes with death! You remind me of some certain someones I know." She glanced at Harry and Ron, who pretended to look the other way.  
  
"And your friends. The ones who took you in the first time. And that girl, Yuffie. The way you talk about her, it sounds like you have some deep feeling for her."  
  
"Whatever..." Leon said.  
  
"Look," Ron started, "We've been through some tough times too."  
  
"He's right you know." Harry told him. And so Harry, Hermoine, and Ron each took turns telling him their adventures. They told him about the Philosopher's Stone, how they solved the Mystery of the Chamber of Secrets, Lord Voldemort's return, and everything that had happened up to their fifth year at Hogwart's.  
  
"So you see," Harry began, "Everybody suffers. Each person has their own difficulty they must face, and for us, there seems to be a difficulty everyday!"  
  
"Like Snape's Potion's class..." Ron muttered.  
  
"But anyway, we have to deal with those adversities! If we let all the negative things in our lives weigh down on us, life is pretty...well, lifeless!"  
  
"I think what Harry is trying to say," Hermoine started, "Is to not be so negative all the time. Things do turn out for the best, I'm sure you'll see."  
  
Leon looked at all three of them. He sighed. "I must be going crazy..." He said as he shook his head.  
  
"But thank you, all of you. I'm sorry for being kind of an ass to you guys at first, but believe it or not, I think I actually understand what you're saying."  
  
The three smiled at each other. Just then, the door to the common room flew open. Grynndor's headmaster, Professor McGonagall walked in the room.  
  
"Leon, could you please come with me?" She asked. "Dumbledore would like to speak with you."  
  
Leon looked at the three, and nodded to them all. "Thanks again you guys." He then got up and left the room, looking at them for what would be his last time.  
  
~  
  
McGonagall dropped Leon off in Dumbledore's office, and left him there. Leon walked up to the Headmaster's desk.  
  
"Leon," Dumbledore spoke, "I have terrible news to share with you."  
  
"What is it, sir?" Leon asked.  
  
"I just received a letter from someone you know." He handed Leon the letter. Leon opened it and began to read.  
  
"Dear Dumbledore: It's your old pal Mickey! Anyway, I'm hear to warn you that many world's have been disappearing recently. I know Leon's there, and I'm sure he's told you about it. You see, these creatures, the Heartless, are attracted to a world's keyhole. This keyhole is the heart of that world. If the Heartless find it, then they will destroy that world! The only thing that can save that world is the Keyblade. It is a mystical blade with the power to seal off worlds from destruction. But there is only one person that can wield the Keyblade! And the evil ones of the universe are looking for it, ready to use for evil purposes! Please be careful in these uncertain times, and let me know if anything suspicious happens! And don't let them find the keyhole! Sincerely, King Mickey"  
  
Leon looked at Dumbledore. "You know King Mickey?"  
  
"Of course." Dumbledore said. "He visited our world a few years ago, and we have been writing letters to each other ever since."  
  
"So, do you know where this keyhole is?" Leon asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. I am the guardian of this world, and I guard the keyhole with my life. Which means I can't tell anyone but the Keyblade master as to its location."  
  
Leon nodded.  
  
"Leon, Harry told you about Voldemort, correct?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, he did, but what's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"Well, he hasn't been seen since his resurrection last year. I believe that he is in cohoots with some greater evil force, which is attempting to destroy the universe! I think that Voldemort is trying desperately to find this Keyblade and the Keyholes of the universe."  
  
"Which is why I called you here Leon." Dumbledore started.  
  
"I want you to go."  
  
"But sir!" Leon started.  
  
"Yes, I know you've only been here for a day. But it's for the best, really. I know this sounds like an enormous burden to place on you, but if you could -"  
  
"Yes, I will." Leon said. "I will search for the Keyblade master, and I will try to find him."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Well then, no time like the present then, eh? I believe there is a shortcut to your ship behind my desk. You're free to leave anytime you wish, once you're ready."  
  
"I'm ready to go." Leon said. He walked towards the portal. He was about to step into it when he turned around.  
  
"Hey, Headmaster Dumbledore?" He asked. Dumbledore turned around. "Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Tell Harry, Hermoine and Ron...Thanks...And I'm sorry that I have to leave like this."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I will pass that along. You have my word."  
  
"Oh, and give my regards to Madam Pomfrey, too."  
  
"And Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes Leon?"  
  
"Thanks...for everything."  
  
And with that, Leon was gone.  
  
~  
  
Yuffie was looking at the stars again from her balcony. How long has it been? She asked herself. Almost seven months since then... I should just give up, she told herself. He's not coming back.  
  
A shooting star fell across the sky. She looked at it, and noticed something strange about it. It seemed to be coming closer to her. Actually, as she looked at it, it started to slow down. As it came closer, she noticed it was a ship. It stopped very close to the castle, and landed in the area in front of her balcony. She looked down to it, and the door opened. Steam poured out everywhere, and she couldn't see who was getting out. As soon as the figure could be seen, she gasped. "No...it couldn't be..." But it was.  
  
"LEON!" she screamed.  
  
She ran off the balcony and into the main foyer, almost knocking Aerith over in the process.  
  
"Yuffie! What's gotten into you!?" she yelled.  
  
"Leon's back!!!!" she screamed.  
  
She ran down the staircase, and flung open the front door. She ran up to Leon, and jumped into his arms, almost knocking him over.  
  
"LEON! I can't believe it! I thought you were dead...I'd almost given up hope and...WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She punched him a few times in the shoulder, and to her surprise, he actually laughed. "It's not funny at all!!" She screamed. I've been worried sick about you!"  
  
Leon looked down at her. For the first time, in almost a year, he smiled.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Yuffie." 


	12. On That Day

Chapter 11 - On That Day  
  
Note: Hehe, no that last chapter wasn't the end. :P I've still got more to write, damnit! Besides, I didn't like the way I wrote the last chapter. It was realllllly bad! Anyways, I'm very proud of this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
P.S.: I desperately need a fan-artist!!! PLEASE CONTACT ME!!!  
  
~  
  
One Year Later...  
  
It's been a year since I came back to Aerith and Yuffie...  
  
We've lived together in Hollow Bastion for the past year...  
  
Things seemed to be going well...  
  
We were moving on with our lives, forgetting about our past...  
  
My struggle with my past was nearly at an end...  
  
Until that day...  
  
The day that changed everything again...  
  
~  
  
Leon woke up earlier than usual that day. As he got up, he went to go look out the window in front. Nothing was different today. Same as it always was, he thought. He sighed. He was almost bored with all the inactivity for the past year.  
  
For the past year, Yuffie, Aerith, and Leon had been trying to collect as much information on the Heartless as they could. They found few leads, even in the vast library of Hollow Bastion. It seemed as if someone had deliberately taken out all information about them...  
  
Leon yawned, and decided to go outside for some battle practice in the courtyard. He always told himself that he'd never be caught off-guard again, and he'd practice everyday and always push himself further. He went to his usual training spot, which was right by the river on the edge of town. Before he started, he looked into the river. He noticed how long his hair was, and laughed to himself. "If Rinoa found out about this..." But then he stopped. Rinoa wouldn't find out about it, because Rinoa was gone forever. He still had trouble remembering that. Some mornings he'd wake up, and for a split second he'd see Rinoa sitting on his bed, with a goofy look on her face, but then he'd realize it was just a figment of his imagination. He sighed to himself.  
  
He looked up at the sky. To the east, he noticed some very dark clouds. "Looks like rain." He told himself. As he continued to look at the clouds, he noticed there was something very peculiar about them. They were moving very fast towards the town and the castle. As he stood there, the dark clouds cast their shadow on the town, on himself, and on...  
  
"The castle!" Leon exclaimed. "Yuffie!! Aerith!!" He started to run towards the castle to warn his friends of the impending danger.  
  
~  
  
Yuffie had just woken up. She had heard something that sounded like thunder. As she got up, she went to her balcony. She looked up, and saw the dark clouds swirling around the castle. At first, she didn't think anything of it. "Another day that I'll be stuck inside the castle..." She told herself. That's when she heard an evil cackle of laughter. A purple beam of light shown down from the clouds, and onto the ground below. On the ground appeared an evil looking woman with a long, black, flowing cape and an unusually large scepter. Yuffie yelped in terror, and ran back inside to find Aerith and Leon.  
  
~  
  
Leon had just arrived at the castle when the woman arrived. He drew his gunblade as he slowly approached her. "Who the hell are you?!" He asked.  
  
The figure turned to look at Leon. "What does it matter to you? None of this concerns you anyway. You have no idea of what's going on."  
  
"Tell me who you are, damnit!" Leon yelled coarsely.  
  
"I am Malificient." She answered. "I am taking over this world...  
  
With the help of the Heartless, of course."  
  
With that, hoards and hoards of dark shadows began raining down from the clouds. Leon could hear the innocent cries of the townspeople behind him. Anger filled him as he heard the cries of those who had taken care of him and his friends for the past year. He tightened his grip on his gunblade, and ran towards Malificient in a rage, ready to kill her in a second. Before he knew what was happening, his entire body froze. He tried to move but couldn't.  
  
"Foolish child." Malificient cackled. "Don't waste your time. I won't have ANY of your insolence. Why don't you watch your precious friends DIE instead?"  
  
Leon turned around, and was horrified at what he saw. The entire town was falling away into black nothingness. Everything disappeared, except for the castle and for the rising falls. Leon struggled to move, but couldn't. Malificient threw her head back in laughter. As soon as she had started laughing, however, she let out a scream of surprise and pain. Someone had thrown a ninja star at her, and had hit her square in the back.  
  
"Squall!!!" Yuffie screamed, running towards him. In Malificient's shock, the energy field surrounding Leon dissappeared. He was about to correct Yuffie, when Malificient turned her attention on them both.  
  
"You'll both pay dearly for that!!!" She bellowed.  
  
"Leon, we have to escape!" whispered Yuffie. "She's too powerful to deal with now! Aerith already escaped on one ship, and there's one behind the castle for us! So let's move now!"  
  
"But the town, the castle..." Leon argued.  
  
"There's nothing we can do, Leon." She said. "We have to go now."  
  
Leon took one last glance at where the town used to be, and then at the castle. He then bolted towards the back of the castle with Yuffie hot on his heels.  
  
"After them!" Malificient screamed at the Heartless. An entire swarm of them began to chase Leon and Yuffie.  
  
They managed to make it to the ship without incident. As they began to take off, some of the Heartless jumped on the ship, and began banging on it. Leon tried to shake them off, and some did fall off. Others were more persistent, and took a while to shake them off. Finally, they made it to space.  
  
~  
  
"Where to now, Yuffie?" Leon sighed.  
  
"I don't know..." Yuffie replied. They both were silent.  
  
"If we look at that blinking light there," Yuffie said, pointing to a radar screen, "That's where Aerith is."  
  
"That's probably where we should head then..." Leon said.  
  
"Hey...Yuffie?" Leon said.  
  
"Yeah?" She replied.  
  
"Thanks for helping me out back there. I really appreciate it."  
  
She looked at the floor to hide her blushing face. "It was nothing really. Now we're even!" She smiled at him. "You saved my life, and now I saved yours."  
  
Leon chuckled a bit. "At least I'm even with someone..." He said, memories of Aya coming back to him.  
  
Before Yuffie had a chance to answer, an alarm began to ring in the cockpit.  
  
"What now?!" Yuffie screamed.  
  
"The Heartless must have damaged the fuel tank. We're out of fuel!" Leon screamed.  
  
"We're gonna crash into that planet!" Yuffie pointed out the window to a distant planet. They both screamed, and soon everything went white.  
  
~  
  
Leon woke up alone. He slowly got up, and looked around. He could barely see anything because of all the fog. But he could see a car near him. He could hear something from the car. As he walked towards it, he could hear the static of the radio. He was about to walk away, when suddenly he heard a voice.  
  
"Squall...help me...Are you there Squall? Come for me Squall? Why haven't you come yet? Do you hate me?? Is that why you won't come to the lake?"  
  
Leon gasped. He knew that voice. Even though he'd never seen this place before, he knew that voice.  
  
"Rinoa..." He said, "Are you really alive somewhere?" 


	13. Are You Really Out There?

Chapter 11 - Are You Really Out There?  
  
Author's Note.513? Something like that anyway. Hehe! ^_^ Anyway, yeah, here I am writing, much to my surprise. I honestly thought I would stop writing this thing. But, I can't. It's bothering me too much. I wanted to go back and revise some chapters, but I realized that would be A LOT of work and would really take away from what I have down already.  
  
*AHEM*  
  
Anyway, here's the next chapter, and before I start, I wanna thank everyone who's liked this story! This one goes out to you guys! Esp. Snowri! Love ya guys!  
  
The voice in the static had stopped. All Leon could hear was the slight breeze swaying through the trees. He still couldn't see much with all the fog, but he knew he was on a road. As he looked around, he saw a green road sign with an arrow pointing to the left, which read:  
  
SILENT HILL: 1/2 MILE AHEAD  
  
Leon stared at the sign for a long while. Silent Hill? He thought. Where was this place? And where did Yuffie run off to?  
  
He decided the best thing to do was to head off towards Silent Hill, wherever that was. He followed the sign down the abandoned road, lost in the fog...  
  
~  
  
ROAD CLOSED  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Muttered Leon, looking at the blocked off road. There was a tunnel that went through the hill, the only way into town, and it was blocked off by a ton of construction equipment. He was about to turn around and go back the way he came when he noticed a sign on the side of the road.  
  
TOLUCA LAKE: 1/4 MILE AHEAD  
  
It was pointing to a small path on the side of the road that led to the lake. "She said she'd be there..." Leon muttered to himself. As he stepped down the stairs of the path, he began to really think about what was going on.  
  
Is Rinoa really alive?, he wondered. But Mickey said she was dead, and I knew for a fact she was. But could there really be a possibility? If she really was...here?  
  
He continued along the path, as the fog began to clear a little. As he looked to his right, he saw the lake sprawling out in front of him. It would have been a beautiful sight to behold, had the sky not been so cloudy and the town not quite as foggy. As he continued to walk, something started to bother him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, though. After thinking about it for a while, he figured out what it was.  
  
"Where is everyone?" He wondered aloud.  
  
The place was as empty and as quiet as a tomb. Even the breeze had stopped. There were no birds singing, nothing. Just overwhelming silence. The only sounds were his boots hitting the ground as he continued walking down the path towards the lake.  
  
~  
  
About twenty minutes later, he was looking at the entrance to a park. He looked at the gate, and that the sign overhead. It read: Rosewater Park. There was a sign to the left that pointed straight ahead, in the direction of the lake. He paused for a moment, looking at the lake.  
  
"Are you really here, Rinoa?" he asked himself again.  
  
There was one way to find out.  
  
He continued walking down the path, and he came to a platform before the lake. As he looked around, he was no one else. He looked down in disappointment. "I should have known..." he muttered to himself.  
  
He was about to walk back to the entrance and to start looking for Yuffie went. As he took one last glance at the lake, he suddenly noticed a figure standing at the edge of the platform. The figure appeared to be leaning on the railing, and looking towards the lake.  
  
Leon froze for a moment, and decided to see who it was. He started walking towards the figure. As he got closer, he could tell the person was a woman. He felt his heart leap, and began running towards the woman. As he got closer, he noticed the woman had long flowing hair.  
  
"Rinoa!" he cried.  
  
The woman turned around, as Leon stopped in front of her. She looked exactly like Rinoa did. Except she had long flowing blond hair. Her clothes were different too. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a small red blouse.  
  
"No...you're not." Leon said.  
  
The woman smiled at him. "Do I look like your girlfriend?" she asked.  
  
Leon froze. She sounded exactly like Rinoa. "Yeah, you do! Except for your clothes and hair that is. You could be her twin, with your face and your voice!"  
  
The woman walked up to him, and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"My name...is Raine." She said. "Who's this Rinoa you're looking for?"  
  
"I don't even know if she's here." Leon answered. "She's dead..."  
  
Raine looked at him. "I don't look like a ghost, do I?" she asked. She grabbed Leon's hand. "See? Feel how warm I am."  
  
Leon looked at her for a moment, then he took his hand back. "Sorry...I guess I was confused..."  
  
He started to walk off. Raine chased after him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"I'm going to go look for Rinoa." He replied.  
  
"But I thought you said she was dead!"  
  
"Yeah, but I heard her voice on the radio...I know it sounds crazy, but she said she was here...waiting for me."  
  
Raine gave him a confused look. Leon shook her off his arm, and continued walking forward. Again, Raine grabbed his arm.  
  
"Are you just going to leave me here!? All alone, with no one in this town?" she cried.  
  
"Fine, I guess you can come with me. Just don't get in my way." Leon replied.  
  
Leon, with Raine following him, continued to walk on, into the darkness of the fog. Leon didn't know where Yuffie was, or if Rinoa was really here. But he felt compelled to continue anyways... 


	14. You're Not Here

Chapter 12 - You're Not Here  
  
Note - Woohoo! I'm off my writer's block! Yay! Anyway, here's the next chapter of the story. Also, I put in a theme song for the story. It's actually the song for the third Silent Hill. I'm really enjoying writing this story. However, I'm sad to say that this story will soon be coming to an end... *Sniffle* Ah well, it had a nice run. The last chapter has already been written, too! But don't worry, there will be a few more chapters before the end! So go ahead, and enjoy!  
  
"You're not here" Blue sky to forever,  
  
The green grass blows in the wind, dancing  
  
It would be a much better a sight with you, with me,  
  
If you hadn't met me, I'd be fine on my own, baby,  
  
I never felt so lonely, then you came along, So now what should I do, I'm strung out, addicted to you,  
  
My body it aches, now that you're gone,  
  
My supply fell through, You gladly gave me everything you had and more,  
  
You craved my happiness,  
  
When you make me feel joy it made you smile,  
  
But now I feel your stress,  
  
Love was never meant to be such a crazy affair, no  
  
And who has time for tears,  
  
Never thought I'd sit around and cry for your love,  
  
'till now.  
  
As Leon and Raine were walking through the fog, Raine grabbed onto Leon's arm yet again.  
  
"Wait a minute," she said. "You never told me your name!"  
  
Leon looked at Raine. "It's Leon..."  
  
She smiled again. "That's a nice name, Leooon!" She casually joked.  
  
Leon put his hand to his face and shook his arm from Raine's grasp. "Why did I let HER come along?" he muttered to himself.  
  
Just then, he saw a figure up ahead. He squinted, looking at the figure as it walked into a building that looked like a hospital. He realized who the person was.  
  
"Yuffie!" he cried out.  
  
Yuffie didn't appear to notice. She just walked on and entered the hospital.  
  
Leon turned her attention back to Raine. "C'mon Raine! We have to follow her!"  
  
Raine looked a bit annoyed. "Why do we have to look for her? She could be behind all of this!" she yelled, pointing around to the emptiness of the town and at all the fog.  
  
"I doubt that." Said Leon, thinking about Yuffie's ditzy attitude. "She's my friend, I have to go find her!"  
  
Raine sighed. "Alright, I GUESS we should." She put her hands on Leon's shoulders. "After all, any friend of yours is a friend of mine..."  
  
Leon shook her off yet again, and walked towards the hospital. Raine looked at him, standing there for a moment. She had a look of both anger and disbelief. Eventually, she stormed after Leon as they entered the hospital together.  
  
~  
  
It was extremely dark in the hospital. Raine and Leon entered what appeared to be the main lobby of the hospital. In front of him was what appeared to be the window where a secretary would be. That was the only thing he could make out, besides a bench to his right. Raine clutched onto Leon tightly and Leon squinted, looking for any sign of Yuffie. As he looked around, something on the bench caught his eye. It was a flashlight. He grabbed it, and to his surprise, it turned on, bathing the room in light. He pointed the light around the room, catching Raine in the light. She squinted, putting a hand in front of her face. Leon stopped a moment, looking at Raine. She's so much like Rinoa, he thought to himself.  
  
"Hey, do you mind turning the light somewhere else, Leon? I know I'm pretty to look at, but..." She started to giggle.  
  
Yep. Almost exactly like Rinoa.  
  
Leon continued shining the light around the room. The light shone around the rest of the room, to other doors that were probably locked, he thought to himself. As he was finishing looking around the room, he noticed a door that was cracked open. He could see a stairwell beyond the door. That must have been where Yuffie went, he thought.  
  
"Raine, let's go." Leon said.  
  
"But Leon," Raine protested, "It's really dark and spooky in here!"  
  
Leon sighed. "Just stay close to me, alright?"  
  
Raine grabbed onto Leon, as they walked up the stairwell together towards the second floor.  
  
~  
  
When they arrived at the second floor, Raine began to look tired.  
  
"Leon, can we find a place to stop and rest? I'm getting really tired..."  
  
"Yeah, we'll look for someplace." Leon said.  
  
They walked down a narrow hallway that was lined with doors. Leon tried the first door. To his surprise, it was unlocked. He opened it to a small room with a bed, a nightstand, and a chair. Raine laid down on the bed. Leon sat down in the chair.  
  
"Leon..." Raine said, "I'm really sorry about how I've been acting...I'm sure you think I'm really annoying and all..."  
  
Leon looked at her, with a bit of surprise. "It's ok... In fact, you really remind me of someone..."  
  
"Rinoa?" Raine asked.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"You must have really loved her, Leon."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hey Leon?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What will you do if you don't find Rinoa?"  
  
Leon looked down at the ground. "I haven't thought about that..."  
  
Raine closed her eyes, smiling. "I'll be fine here by myself. You go look for Yuffie."  
  
Leon nodded. "Alright. I'll come back to you Raine, I promise."  
  
~  
  
Leon closed the door behind him. He looked around at the emptiness of the hospital. Where are you Yuffie? Where are you, Rinoa? He wish he knew the answers to both those questions. He decided the best thing to do was go back the way he came. He went to the stairwell, and started down the stairs. As he was going down the stairs, he began to feel a little bit lightheaded. He could hear sirens in the distance. That must be the police, he thought. They've finally come to investigate what's going on here! He ran down the rest of the stairs and opened the door that led back to the lobby. When he opened the door, he gasped in terror.  
  
He was back on the second floor. But things were different this time.  
  
Much different.  
  
The hallways were covered in what looked like blood. Rusty metal sheets replaced the clean, pastel walls. There was a gurney sitting in the hallway that had what looked like a body under a sheet on it.  
  
He was ready to turn around and go back the way he came, when he gasped. The stairwell was gone. There was just empty space now.  
  
This is really freaking me out, he thought. I have to find Raine and Yuffie!  
  
He ran down the strange hallway. He found the room where he had left Raine, and opened the door. Instead of a room, there was another stairway that led downwards, deeper into the hospital. He decided the best thing to do was to continue down the stairs.  
  
~  
  
When he got to the bottom, he found himself in an empty room. The walls were made up of rotting wood. Directly across from him was another door. He was about to open it when...  
  
"Leon!"  
  
The scream shocked him so badly that he jumped.  
  
"Rinoa?!" he shouted.  
  
He turned around and saw Raine.  
  
"Oh, it's you. Well, anyways, I'm glad that you're ok..."  
  
Raine looked none too happy that Leon had forgotten her.  
  
"ANYWAYS?!" she screamed. "What do you mean ANYWAYS?! I was left all alone by myself and this whole entire place just got...creepier! And you're out searching for someone who's probably not even here, anyway! All you care about is that dead girlfriend of yours! I almost died and...and..."  
  
She started sobbing, and ran to Leon. Leon embraced her tightly.  
  
"What do you mean you almost died?" he asked.  
  
"I was laying in my room and the door opened," she explained, "And I thought it was you. But when I got up, I saw this thing. It looked human, but it was wearing this pyramid-shaped helmet thing, and it had a bloody white outfit on. It had a huge knife and was ready to swing it at me! I jumped out of the bed and ran around him and out into the hallway! I decided to go down the stairs since the doorway was open. I ran down the stairs, and I found myself back at the second floor! Except for the fact that everything was weirder! I saw another door open, and I figured that's where you went. So I ran down those stairs, and that thing-"  
  
But before she could finish, Leon heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They were accompanied by what sounded like metal being dragged against the floor. Raine screamed. Leon grabbed her wrist.  
  
"C'mon, we gotta get out of here!" He shouted, running towards the opposite doorway. He threw the door open, into what looked like a very long, narrow, hallway. He began running down the hallway as fast as he could, Raine following behind him.  
  
"LEON!" She screamed. "IT'S CATCHING UP!"  
  
He could her both her footsteps and the thing's footsteps coming closer. As he looked down the hallway, he saw an open elevator door that was slowly closing.  
  
"C'mon Raine!" he shouted back. "We're almost outta here!"  
  
Leon ran into the elevator doorway. He turned around to see Raine running towards him, and that thing right behind her. This time, however, the monster was holding a long spear instead of a huge knife like Raine said. The doors kept closing, and Leon struggled to keep them open.  
  
"RAINE! HURRY UP!" Leon shouted.  
  
Raine stopped in front of the elevator, and tried to get in. The doors were so close together, that all she could get in the elevator was her arm.  
  
"LEON!" she screamed, as the thing got closer.  
  
"RAINE!" he screamed, trying to pull Raine in and keep the elevator doors open at the same time.  
  
The monster was now directly behind her. It lifted its sharp spear high into the air.  
  
"LEOOONNN!!!!" She screamed.  
  
"NOOOO!! RAINE!!!!!"  
  
There was a sickening sound as the spear went through Raine's body. Raine's arm went limp in Leon's hand, and it slunk outside the elevator. The doors closed, and Leon slumped against the back of the elevator.  
  
"Raine..."  
  
Once again, Leon was alone. 


	15. If You Really Want To See Her

Chapter 12 - If You Want to See Her So Bad...  
  
Note - Whoa! This chapter is freaky! I know a lot of its been cut from the Silent Hill 2 game, but oh well! It still sounds cool! Oh yeah, I've decided to extend the story. It's gonna be longer! Wooohooo! This story's never gonna end, I think! LOL! Anyway, enjoy this chapter. It's my first real "dark" writing, so bear with me! P.S. - In the last chapter, I posted lyrics to the song "You're Not Here." If you want to listen to it, just click here - http://yatesfox.com/SilentHill/SilentHill3/SH3Movies/sh3YoureNotHere.mpga  
  
Leon looked down at the floor of the elevator. He couldn't comprehend what he just saw. Raine was dead.  
  
"I let her die..." Leon said to himself. "Just like I let Rinoa die... I can't protect anybody... I don't even know where Yuffie is..."  
  
The elevator stopped descending. There was a distinctive "ping!" and the doors of the elevator opened. Leon looked out through the opening. He was back at the lobby. It was still pitch black. But this time, the one door he thought was locked before was open just an inch. He struggled, but managed to get up. To his surprise, his flashlight still worked, so he turned it on and walked into the room.  
  
He looked around the room. It looked like an office of sorts. Leon saw papers strewn about all over the floor, and on the desk. As he looked at the desk, there was something on there that kept drawing his attention. He walked over to it, and found a map with writings on it.  
  
The map was of Silent Hill. It was dirty and crinkled, looking as though it had been used before. There was a blood red circle on a building in the lower left corner. According to the map, that building was "Brookhaven Hospital". He figured that must be where he was. As he looked towards the top of the map, there was another circle. It was on top of a hotel, "The Lakeview Hotel". It was across the lake. What made him feel worse was that next to the hotel was one word in blood red ink.  
  
"Rinoa."  
  
Leon shivered. He wondered if that was where Rinoa really was. He looked down and saw that the docks were almost directly across the lake from the hotel. It was right next door to the Historical Society. He decided that would be the best place to head, having no real direction anymore as to where to go next. He was about to fold up the map and take it with him when he noticed another message in the lower right hand corner. This message frightened him even more than the previous one.  
  
"Leon,  
  
If you really want to see Rinoa, You should just DIE But, I don't think you'll end up where she is."  
  
Leon couldn't breathe. Who wrote this?! What is going on with this town? He decided it best not to question it right now. All that mattered was finding Yuffie and getting out of here. And maybe Rinoa really was here.  
  
He turned to leave, when he noticed something moving out the window. It was Yuffie, and she was walking in the direction of the Historical Society.  
  
Leon was determined to catch her this time. He ran out of the room and out the front doorway. But as always, she was gone. Leon sighed. He checked the map one more time, and then began the long walk to the Historical Society  
  
~  
  
He opened the door to the museum slowly, expecting anything to happen. He shown his flashlight around, the museum being pitch-black like the hospital. He had entered the main entrance room. To his left was a cash register. Probably for buying tickets to enter the museum. He found nothing of interest in there, and walked into one of the exhibit rooms.  
  
The main display case in the center of the room was shattered. Whatever had been there was gone now. Other cases were intact and contained artifacts that really had no interest to Leon. What did catch his interest however was a painting on the wall.  
  
It was the monster that had chased Raine and Leon through that long hallway. He could feel the hairs on his neck stand on end. The painting showed the monster standing in front of the gallows. There were people hanging in the background. The painting's caption read "Judgement Day".  
  
Leon turned his attention away from it quickly. He had never been this afraid before in his life. He turned his flashlight to the back of the room. It looked like it had caved in, and a secret passage had been exposed. He looked around the museum one more time, and headed towards the passage.  
  
He let the flashlight shine through the passage. It was a staircase that seemed to descend forever. Not knowing where to go next, and not really caring what happened. He started his descent.  
  
At first, the only sound he heard was his footsteps. Then he began to hear faint whispers. He stopped, and looked around. He couldn't determine where the sound was coming from. It seemed to be all around him. He started his descent again, this time a little faster. The whispers increased in volume. They were accompanied by moans of what sounded like pain. Leon started to run faster. Now he was hearing screams. Hundreds and hundreds of screams. The sounds grew louder and louder. Leon was sprinting down the stairs, trying to not pay attention to the sounds at all. Finally, one scream became louder than all the rest. He froze, trying not to scream himself.  
  
It sounded like Yuffie.  
  
He flew down the rest of the stairs, finally reaching the bottom. He threw open the door at the bottom, and found himself in the most unlikely of places.  
  
A prison. A really old one.  
  
He shined his flashlight around again. The room looked like an old prison cafeteria. He walked down the center aisle. He found a doorway on the side of the room, and entered a prison cell hallway.  
  
As he entered it, he was almost surprised to see a light coming from the end of the hallway. He walked cautiously to the end of the hallway to see what it was coming from.  
  
It was coming from a jail cell. The light bulb in it actually worked. Leon looked inside, and didn't know what to make of what he saw.  
  
On the back wall, painted in large, blood red letters were the words, "THE PRISONER." Leon actually found himself laughing at that. "That's a bit redundant..." he said to himself. He then stopped laughing. It didn't seem right to be laughing after everything that had happened. He then centered his attention on what was in the center of the room. There was a pillar. It was a bright white, and looked like it was made of salt. On the front side, was a mirror. Leon could see his reflection in it. He looked tired, weary...scared.  
  
Just then, the light bulb exploded, plunging Leon into darkness.  
  
He fumbled for his flashlight. He turned it on, and as soon as it came on, he heard the sound of rusty metal. It sounded like one of the cells had just opened.  
  
He walked to it, and peered inside. There was nothing there. Just a bare room. He walked inside to investigate. As soon as he walked in, the door slammed shut on him. He turned around, ready to cry out in anguish.  
  
That's when the cell actually began to descend like an elevator.  
  
Leon backed up against the back wall. He was breathing heavily, scared out of his mind. The elevator kept descending... down and down...  
  
Finally, there was a sudden jerk. The door flung open. Leon let go of the wall, and walked forward, out of the cell.  
  
There was yet another door in front of him. To his left, right outside of the doorway was a long hallway. He decided to try the doorway first. He opened the door.  
  
On the other side, he saw the one person he least expected to see.  
  
"Raine!" he cried out.  
  
There she was, alive and well, sitting in a jail cell. She was sitting on a stool. There was a chair on Leon's side of the bars, as if it was put there just for him.  
  
"You're ok!" Leon exclaimed.  
  
"Of course I am silly!" Raine giggled.  
  
Leon was confused. "But in that hallway! There was blood everywhere, I thought you were dead!"  
  
Raine smiled at him. "Squall, honey. Did something happen to you? After we got separated in that long hallway? Are you confusing me with someone else?"  
  
Leon looked at her with a confused look. He wondered how she knew his real name.  
  
Raine started to laugh again. "You always did have your moments, Squall. Remember that time at the Balamb Graduation Dance?"  
  
"Raine...?"  
  
"You said you couldn't dance, but then you went out there and we danced for what seemed like hours, and you were really good, too!"  
  
Leon had enough. "How do you know about that!? Aren't you Raine?!"  
  
Raine glared at him. "I'm not your Rinoa."  
  
"So then you're Raine?"  
  
"I am...if you want me to be."  
  
Leon stood up from his chair angrily. "All I want from you is an answer!!!"  
  
Raine stood up too. "It doesn't matter who I am. I'm here for you, Leon." She put her hand on Leon's cheek, caressing it. "See? I'm real."  
  
Leon could feel himself blushing. Am I really starting to like her? He wondered. Raine looked a bit upset.  
  
"Don't you want to touch me?" She asked in a seductive manner.  
  
Leon turned a brighter shade of red. "I...uhm...don't know..."  
  
Raine just smiled. "Well, come and get me then. I can't do anything behind these bars."  
  
"What do you mean? Isn't there a key for your cell?"  
  
Raine shook her head. "There is another doorway to my cell. But I don't know where it is. Come and get me, Leon. I'll be waiting..."  
  
She then got up, and sat on the bed in the back of the cell. Leon looked at her, not knowing what to think.  
  
But he wanted to protect her. He took one last look at Raine, and went out the door. 


	16. Waiting For You

Waiting For You...  
  
Note - Woo! This is the last chapter of the Silent Hill series! It's been a long one! O_o Ah well, that's good... Anyways, the next chapter may or may not be the last one of the entire story! I haven't decided yet. It really depends on if I get any good ideas or not. I know how it ends and all, but I want to strengthen the relationship with Yuffie and Leon a bit more. (They'll end up in love, but as for whether or not they end up together...It's a secret!) So anyway, enjoy for now the conclusion of the Silent Hill chapters! (I know the last one was kinda weird...the pillar of salt and all, but it had heavy, heavy symbolism!!!! VERY SIGNIFICANT!!! )  
  
~  
  
Leon walked out of Raine's Room. He looked around for which way he should go next. He had to find a way to get to Raine... The only way he saw was down a long and narrow hall that was right next to Raine's door. He turned on his flashlight, and started walking.  
  
As he began walking, he started to question himself. Why am I doing this for that girl? He wondered. Am I doing it because she looks and sounds like Rinoa? Doing it because I genuinely like her? And what about Yuffie? Why did she always run away? None of this was making any sense at all.  
  
He came to a wall in the hallway. He shined his light to the left, and there was nothing but a hole in the ground. He shined to his right to find another hallway. He started walking again, and began thinking...  
  
Am I starting to like Raine? She can be annoying at times... But she's so much like Rinoa was. Her personality and everything. That's why I loved Rinoa. Is that why I'm so attracted to Raine? Is it because I miss Rinoa so much?  
  
He rounded another corner in the hallway. He came to a door. He opened it, wondering if this was the other entrance to Raine's room.  
  
It wasn't. As he opened the door. Water flooded into the hallway. It looked like he had walked into a sewer. He flinched a bit as cold water brushed against his ankles, and flowed into his shoes. He decided it best to move on anyways.  
  
He trudged through the ankle-high frigid water. The whole passage was dark, and so open that Leon couldn't see the other walls. He continually looked in all directions, looking for another way out. Eventually, he came to a gate. It was locked though, and as much as he shook it, it wouldn't budge an inch. He shined his light to the right of the gate, and found a series of steps that led to a door. He knew it HAD to be Raine's door. He ran to the door, running up the steps, and threw open the door.  
  
He saw Raine lying on the bed. He found it strange that she would be asleep so fast when he had left her alone for such a short period of time.  
  
"Raine!" He cried out.  
  
She didn't budge an inch.  
  
Leon walked up to the side of the bed, to nudge her awake, but gasped in horror instead.  
  
Raine was dead.  
  
She had a huge bloodstain, in the same spot where she had been stabbed earlier in the elevator. Her whole body had lost all color. Leon tried not to vomit. He turned away, and leaned his head against the cell bars.  
  
Why? Why is this happening to me? He asked himself. I couldn't save her... Why can't I do anything for anybody? He turned to look at Raine. He couldn't believe she was really dead. Did he imagine seeing her alive in the cell before? Was Raine just a figment of his imagination? Was he still unconscious somewhere, dreaming all of this?  
  
He shook his head in frustration. He couldn't make any sense out of anything that had happened. He just knew now that he couldn't be in the same room as Raine's body. He took one last look at her, and walked out the way he came in.  
  
~  
  
As he exited the room, he almost felt compelled to go back, to see if she was really dead. He couldn't bear to do it though. He decided to once again, keep moving on. He walked past the gate that had been locked before. It was wide open this time. He shined his light around, to see if anyone was around to have locked it. He went through the gate, and walked on. As he continued walking, the waters began to recede. The sewers became narrower, and narrower, and pretty soon he could touch both walls with his hands. The water was completely gone now. As he shined his flashlight forward, he could see a large opening up ahead.  
  
When he got to the end of the path, he stopped. The room he was in was filled with gravestones. Most of them were scratched up, and he couldn't read them. But he could read the back four quite clearly.  
  
On the far right there was a tombstone for Rinoa. Next to hers was Raines. Next to hers was Yuffie.  
  
The one right in front of him bared his own name. His grave site, however was still open. He shined his flashlight down into the hole. He couldn't see the bottom of it. He wondered if he should jump in. It seemed to be the only way out of this crazy place.  
  
"I've got nothing to lose anyways." He told himself.  
  
And with that, he closed his eyes, and took a leap of faith into the deep, black, hole.  
  
~  
  
He landed on what looked like the docks. He was outside. As he struggled to get up, he could see the Historical Society building behind him. In front of him was a small rowboat, big enough for one person. As he looked out across the lake, he could see a bright light, even in the midst of all the fog. He wondered if that was that hotel. He looked at the map he took from the hospital. The blood red circle with Rinoa's name was still on the hotel. The menacing message in the corner was still there as well. Leon walked into the boat, and grabbing both oars, began to row across the lake, with nothing but the light to guide him.  
  
~  
  
When he came ashore, he stood in front of a magnificent hotel. It was enormous, and he figured it would have been much bigger had the fog not covered so much of it. He got out of the boat, and walked into what looked like a courtyard. There was a fountain, but it looked like there had not been water in it for a long time. He saw a pair of French doors that led into the back of the hotel. He took a deep breath, pushed against the doors, and walked inside.  
  
~  
  
The hotel was pitch black, so he turned his flashlight on. Like everywhere else in the town, the hotel was empty. He looked to the wall on the left, and saw a bulletin board. On the board was a map of the hotel that was for guests. He walked over and was examining it. On the map for the third floor, there was a circle around one of the rooms. Room 312. There was writing underneath it, and it read, "Waiting for you..."  
  
Leon wondered if that was really where Rinoa would be. Maybe his searching for her would finally be over! He took a look at the map of the first floor, and found out that if he kept walking straight, he would be in the hotel lobby.  
  
~  
  
In the lobby, there was a check-in desk on the left. Something on the desk caught his eye. He walked over to it, and found a note.  
  
"Dear Mr. Leonhart. These items have been left to you by Ms. Rinoa Heartilly."  
  
There was a key to room 312, and a videotape. He wondered what was on it. He looked to his right, and saw the staircase that led to the second and third floors, and began to climb them.  
  
~  
  
He was outside room 312. He paused a moment, scared of what may lie beyond the door. Would Rinoa be there? Would she not be there? What was on that videotape? He felt somehow that there would be an answer in the room. He took out the key, and unlocked the door. He pushed open the door, and walked inside.  
  
The room was empty. Rinoa wasn't there. To his right was a king-sized bed. In front of it was a TV, and a VCR that looked like it had been connected in a hurry. He looked at the video tape, and then at the VCR. He sat in a chair in front of the TV. He pressed the button on the TV, surprised to find out that it worked. He put the videotape in the VCR, and after a slight pause, it began to play.  
  
It was at the SeeD graduation dance. Leon was leaning against a pillar, observing everything that was going on. As he looked up at the sky, a shooting star went by. He then looked down at the dance floor, and saw Rinoa. She smiled at him, and pointed up one finger, pointing at the shooting star. She then began to walk towards him. As she started walking towards him, the movie began to change. Static filled the screen, and Leon saw what was happening during his world's destruction. He was running into the ship, and Rinoa was being attacked by the Heartless. She continuously called out his name. The video then seemed to rewind, and went back to the beginning of the attack, and played it all out again. Then, the video stopped, the screen went black, and all was silent.  
  
Leon looked down at the floor. I let her die... Just like I've let Raine die... Just like I've let Yuffie probably die... What good am I to anyone? Maybe that map was right... Maybe I should just die...  
  
As he was sitting in the chair, a radio on the nightstand next to the bed turned itself on. At first there was just static, but then Leon could hear Rinoa's voice again.  
  
"Squall? Where are you? Come find me! You're so close. Hurry up! Why aren't you coming? Do you hate me? Is that why you won't come? Don't leave me alone, Squall... Squall... Squall..."  
  
Leon stood up, looking at the radio. She was nearby, he just had to find her. He was determined not to leave her alone ever again. He walked out the door and back into the hallway.  
  
As he entered the hallway, things were different. It looked like the hallway had caught on fire while he was gone. The entire hallway was charred black, and smoke was still rising from some places. The entire place was wet, as if the fires had just been recently put out. Leon didn't pay any attention to it. He was intent on finding Rinoa. He ran down the stairs, and back to the first floor. He then entered the door to the lobby.  
  
Except the lobby wasn't there anymore. It was a vast, empty room, with a door at the other end. The walls were burnt just like the walls on the third floor, and all the furniture that had been in it before was gone.  
  
"LEON!"  
  
Leon turned around, and looked up. There, the monster from the hallway was standing with his long spear. Raine was hanging upside down from some strange contraption.  
  
"NO!" Leon screamed. "Leave her alone! Leave us both the hell alone!!!"  
  
The monster seemed to take no notice. He drew his spear back.  
  
"LEON!"  
  
"Raine!!! NO!!!!"  
  
The monster drove his spear through Raine. Leon winced, and fell to his knees. He finally understood what was happening  
  
"I...I was weak... But now, it's time for this illusion, this nightmare to end."  
  
As he looked up, the monster was gone, and so was Raine. He was determined to end this once and for all.  
  
~  
  
He walked through the door on the opposite end of the room. He found himself on a metal-paneled floor. There was a series of metal staircases that led up to a huge, metal platform. He ran up the stairs. As he was nearing the top, he could see a figure standing, and looking out a window. When he got to the top, he realized it was...  
  
Rinoa...  
  
She was there. She was wearing her usual blue dress. She had her long black hair. Leon was ecstatic to have finally been able to see her.  
  
"Rinoa!" he cried out.  
  
She turned around. It really was her, Leon thought.  
  
"When will you ever stop making that mistake?"  
  
Leon gasped. It wasn't her, it was Raine.  
  
"No, Raine. I'm through with you. I don't need you!"  
  
"But aren't I what you wanted, Squall? I'm everything Rinoa was! You wanted to see her so bad, and here I am!"  
  
"No, you're just an illusion!" Leon cried back.  
  
Raine glared at him. "Fine then! If I can't have you, then you can just DIE!"  
  
With that, Raine began to change. Her form began to shift around. Leon jumped back, shocked. Her body convulsed, until she turned into a crossover between Raine and the monster from the hallway. Her body was suspended from the same contraption Raine had been killed in earlier.  
  
Raine began to hover over towards Leon. Leon started to run from her, but a long snaky tendril shot out and went around Leon's neck. He struggled to breath. He tried to remove the tendril from his neck, but failed. He could feel his life draining from him. He tried one last time, and landed a fierce kick into the monster's body. The monster loosened it's grip on Leon, and he was able to break free. He drew his gunblade, and took a great slash at the monster.  
  
The monster stopped. He could her it choking on its own blood. It fell to the ground. It laid on the floor, writhing.  
  
"Squall..." it cried out.  
  
As he walked over to it, he could see Rinoa's face where the monster's face should have been.  
  
"No...you're not Rinoa..."  
  
And with that, he took one last swing at the beast, finally killing it. And then, everything was white.  
  
~  
  
Leon found himself in his old dorm room from Balamb. He was sitting on his bed, and sitting next to him was Rinoa, the real one.  
  
"Rinoa!" Leon cried out.  
  
"Squall...It's good to see you..."  
  
"Rinoa...I'm sorry...I should have protected you...I let you die..."  
  
Rinoa shook her head.  
  
"No, Squall. I died for you. I died so that you could live. But ever since that day, you haven't. Squall...you have to move on...For me and for you. It's the only way..."  
  
"But Rinoa..." Leon protested.  
  
Rinoa put a finger to his mouth. "Not another word. I love you Squall, and I know you love me. But you have to move on. I'll always be waiting for you. Go and live for me, Squall. You have friends out there who care about you. That girl, Yuffie, has been searching relentlessly for you since you both arrived here. Go, and be with them. Don't burden yourself with my memory anymore, Squall. Live..."  
  
"Rinoa..."  
  
But then things began to fade. His room, Rinoa, everything. Everything fell into darkness, and so did he.  
  
~  
  
Leon found himself back at the lake's edge. It's over, he thought to himself. I can finally put my past demons of Rinoa to rest.  
  
"LEON!"  
  
Leon turned around. Yuffie was looking at him, with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Leon! Where the hell have you been?! I've been looking all over for you! I thought you were dead, and here you are looking at the lake!"  
  
Leon said nothing.  
  
"Squall, you can be such a wierdo sometimes..."  
  
"It's Leon!" Leon cried back.  
  
"Oooohh. Okay...SQUALL!" Yuffie giggled back.  
  
"I'll get you!" Leon screamed back.  
  
Yuffie laughed. "I'm just kidding, Leon. Hey, I found the gummi ship! We better get back before Aerith wonders what happened to us!"  
  
Leon nodded. He started to follow after her. Before he went into the gummi ship, he turned around, and took one last look at the lake. He could have sworn he saw Rinoa standing by the lake's edge, but he just shook it off, and followed Yuffie into the gummi ship.  
  
~  
  
Yuffie took the controls this time. She looked at the communicator, and a look of shock fell on her face.  
  
"What now?" Leon asked.  
  
"Uhm, well, remember how we had a gas leak before?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Yeah, so what about it?"  
  
"Well...uhm, we don't have one anymore. Our gas tank is full."  
  
"No way! How'd that happen!"  
  
Aerith's voice came onto the cockpit radio. "How'd what happen, guys?"  
  
Yuffie took the microphone for the radio. "Sorry we're late, Aerith. We got a little hung up."  
  
"Late? What do you mean late? We've barely left Hallow Bastion, so how can you be late?"  
  
Yuffie looked at Leon. Leon looked at Yuffie. They both looked behind them at the same time.  
  
The world that they had just been on had dissappeared.  
  
Yuffie looked at Leon, and her face was white with fear. So was his.  
  
"Uh, hey L-leon?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Y-yeah?" Leon asked.  
  
"Let's get the hell outta here!"  
  
"That sounds like a good plan!"  
  
And Yuffie kicked the ship into overdrive, as they followed Aerith to Traverse Town... 


	17. End of the World

End of the World  
  
Note - Whoo! This is the last chapter! That's right, the end!! I really couldn't think of anything to add to the story, and I think I've kinda dragged it out for a long time. So here's the ending!! Anyway, before you start the story, READ THIS FIRST!!! *ahem* Ok, this story takes place after Leon and Yuffie meet Sora in Traverse Town. It starts at Hollow Bastion, while Sora is off at End of the World fighting Ansem. So read on, and find out the exciting conclusion to my story!! Thanks for everybody's support!!  
  
Yuffie was walking around in what used to be her room at Hollow Bastion. It was now a mere shadow of what it used to be. She sighed, trying her best not to be upset about it. The walls in the room were dirty. The bed was literally torn apart, and its pieces lay in several parts of the room. The balcony that she used to have was gone now, so there was nothing but a gaping hole on one side of the room. She walked to the hole, and sat down, looking upwards at the sky.  
  
"You feeling alright?" A voice asked.  
  
She turned around, to see Leon. He came over and sat beside her.  
  
"Squall, why'd we have to come back here? It's too much for me to handle. This place used to be so beautiful, but now..."  
  
Leon looked at her. "It's Leon." He said. "And besides, I think it was the best thing to have come here."  
  
He sighed, remembering what Aya had told him long ago when she said she was going back to Carnegie Hall to see an opera, even though there was so much sadness and destruction connected with it.  
  
"A friend told me," he started, "that sometimes you have to go back to things you don't necessarily like. It's the only way to get over it. We can't spend our whole lives running from our past."  
  
"But, what about you Leon? You still go by the name of Leon. How have you come to terms with your past?"  
  
Leon sighed. "I've already come to terms with my past, in a way." He said, remembering his experiences in Silent Hill. "However, I still escaped when the rest of my world was dying. I'm the only one who survived. I promised myself from that day forth, that I would never go by the name Squall until the Heartless were destroyed."  
  
Yuffie looked up at the sky again. She saw a pulsating light in the distance that was End of the World.  
  
"Do you think Sora will defeat Ansem, Leon?"  
  
"I really don't know..." Leon answered.  
  
"...Leon?" Yuffie asked again.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, back when Sora was here, you said that once Ansem was destroyed, we would go back to our own worlds, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And that they'd be sealed off forever, and we could never travel between worlds again, right?"  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
He looked at Yuffie. He could tell she was trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"Leon...I don't want to be separated from you. I...I've had so much fun with you. You don't know how worried I was when we separated after the destruction of my world. How worried I was when I couldn't find you in Silent Hill. You saved my life when my world was being destroyed... I'll never forget that..."  
  
Yuffie started sobbing. Leon was shocked at what she had to say. She didn't know that her feelings for him ran that deep. He himself had always held a dear place for her, but he knew that in the end, they would go back to their separate worlds forever. That's why he didn't want to get so close to her.  
  
"Leon...I love you...that's why I can't bear to be without you."  
  
She threw her arms around him, and continued sobbing. Leon was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to say he loved her back, that he would be there for her. Instead, he drew back from her embrace.  
  
"I don't think so Yuffie. I can't do this."  
  
He got up, and walked out of the room, leaving Yuffie alone and sobbing to herself.  
  
~  
  
"What's up with Yuffie?" Aerith asked as Leon walked out of the room. Leon didn't answer. He wanted to be alone. He needed some time to think to himself about things. He went outside.  
  
Did I say the right thing? Leon asked himself. I only did what I thought was best for her... I love her too, but I know that things would never work out if we were to be separated. He shook his head. But, I can't shake this feeling. We've been through so much together. She's saved my life, too. She's always been there.  
  
"Go and live for me, Squall..." Rinoa's voice echoed in his head.  
  
Rinoa had been right. Leon was determined to tell Yuffie how he felt now. He was going to walk back inside, but Yuffie came out.  
  
"Leon..." She started, wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have told you..."  
  
"No." Leon said. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to say how I felt. I was so afraid of losing you forever, that I couldn't tell you how I felt... Yuffie, I love you too."  
  
Yuffie's eyes lit up. "Really?"  
  
Leon smiled. "Of course I do!"  
  
Yuffie ran to him, and hugged him fiercely. She started crying again.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter now? I thought you'd be happy." Leon said.  
  
"I am happy, Leon. Thank you..."  
  
Just then, something caught Yuffie's eye. She looked up at the sky, and so did Leon. The star that was End of the World flickered fiercely. Then, it went out altogether.  
  
"Leon, what does that mean?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"It means Sora succeeded..." Leon sighed.  
  
"But that means..."  
  
"I know..." Leon said.  
  
Just then, a million small bright specks of light started to fall down on Hollow Bastion like snow. As Leon and Yuffie looked around, the town that used to be there reappeared. The symbol of the Heartless on the castle faded from view, until the castle regained it's original state. A platform of light appeared under Yuffie and Leon.  
  
"Don't forget about me!" Yuffie cried.  
  
"I won't!" Leon cried back.  
  
Leon leaned forward, and kissed her. As he was doing so, all of Hollow Bastion was being swallowed up in a huge ball of light.  
  
~  
  
In New York, a celebration was going on at Liberty Island. The Statue of Liberty had finally been put back on it's pedestal. The entire city was cleaned up. Aya was standing in front of a large crowd, as the President of the United States gave her a medal of honor for her bravery, for destroying Eve and saving the world. She gladly accepted it. She wished Leon had been there to see it.  
  
~  
  
At Hogwart's, another celebration was taking place. It was the end of the school year already. The dark lord, Voldemort, had once again been destroyed by Harry and his friends. The banners in the great hall had all displayed the banner of Gryffndor. At the Gryffndor table, there was an empty chair were Leon would have sat.  
  
~  
  
In Silent Hill, a young man had just pulled up to the parking lot in front of the lake. He had just received a letter in his mail, saying that his deceased wife, Mary, was waiting for him here. She said that she was waiting in their "special place."  
  
~  
  
All across the universe, worlds that were destroyed were reappearing again. People who had been separated returned to their home worlds. All seemed right again...  
  
~A few months later, back in Leon's world~  
  
Leon was looking down at two gravesites. One was for his mother, Raine Loire. The other was for Rinoa. He laid a bouquet of flowers down at their gravesites.  
  
"Rinoa, take care of my mom for me until I get there, ok?"  
  
He smiled, and stood. He turned around to see...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Leon, are you ready to go? I want to get back home soon."  
  
Leon turned, and smiled at Yuffie. "When will you ever start getting my name right?!"  
  
Yuffie looked a bit shocked that Leon had yelled at her.  
  
"My name is Squall!" He laughed at her.  
  
Yuffie didn't know which was more shocking. The fact that he had yelled at her, or the fact that he had made a joke and laughed. She smiled as well, and threw her arms around Squall.  
  
"I love you, Squall."  
  
"I love you, too, Yuffie..."  
  
THE END!! 


	18. Outtakes

Outtakes  
  
Heh, I always wanted to do one of these. I was going to do it right after I finished How We Came Together, but I didn't. And all of a sudden, I felt like doing one! That's why I decided to do this. I also decided to put it with the old story, just because I thought that most of the "outtakes" go with this story, although there are a couple from the sequel. So, enjoy it!!  
  
On a sadder note, this chapter is dedicated to Kevin Neff and Kyle Beigie. They were two guys at my school who died recently. They were both lost this weekend due to cancer. I never knew these individuals, but the stories I heard about them were so amazing. These guys are the closest things to an angel that I can think of. I know that being sad is not what they would have wanted. Both had had amazing senses of humor, and still remained funny to their dying day. That takes a lot of guts. So this one goes out to you guys. R.I.P. Kevin and Kyle. I love you guys.  
  
~Scene where Aya and Squall are driving in the car~  
  
Aya: This is New York City. It was evacuated two days ago because -  
  
-Bang! The tire on the police car goes flat-  
  
Aya: GODDAMNIT!!  
  
Squall: -laughs- Wow, nice road!  
  
Author (Mike): CUT!! Someone go fix that tire!!!  
  
~Scene on the aircraft carrier where the military man talks to Aya and Squall~  
  
Military Man: -looks all stiff and serious- Yes, well, its good to see you both here and alive. We...-starts chuckling- I'm sorry, can we try it again? I just can't be serious!!  
  
Aya and Squall: -both put a hand to their forehead-  
  
Mike: Take Two!  
  
Military Man: Yes, well...-starts laughing again, louder this time- I'm...I'm sorry!!! -keeps laughing -  
  
Aya: I'll be in my trailer -storms off the set-  
  
Squall: Dear God...We're never gonna get this right...And someone needs to fix my hair!!!! -makeup people surround him-  
  
Mike: -sits in Director's Chair and puts his hand to his face- Why do I keep going on with this story...?  
  
~Scene where Leon and Raine enter the dark hospital~  
  
Leon: It's really dark in here...  
  
Raine: Here we go! -flips a lightswitch and all the lights come on in the hospital-  
  
Leon: That's not in the script!!!  
  
Mike: CUT!! The hospitals supposed to be dark for dramatic effect, Raine!!!  
  
Raine: Oooooh!!!!  
  
Mike: -smacks forehead- Alright, let's just try it again...ACTION!!  
  
Leon: It's really dark in here...  
  
Raine: I know...I hope my hair's okay.  
  
Mike: CUT!!!!  
  
~Scene where Yuffie finds Leon~  
  
Yuffie: LEON!! -starts running down a hill to meet him. However, she trips, falls and lands flat on her face-  
  
Leon: -bursts out laughing-  
  
Mike: -trying not to laugh- Cut!! Let's try that one again...  
  
~Scene where Leon and Yuffie are about to kiss~  
  
Leon: I was so afraid of losing you forever that I couldn't tell you how I felt... Yuffie, I love you too.  
  
Yuffie: -with stars in her eyes- Really?  
  
Leon: NO!!! You smell funny...  
  
Mike: CUT!!!!!! That's NOT the line!!!!  
  
Leon: Well, she does...  
  
Yuffie: I can't believe you!! -runs out crying-  
  
Mike: I need a smoothie...  
  
~Later~  
  
Mike: Ok, lets try this again, and this time, no wisecracks!!!  
  
Yuffie: Don't forget about me!!  
  
Leon: I won't -kisses her-  
  
Mike: Alright!! That was great, and that's a wrap. Uhm, guys you can stop kissing now...Guys? -sighs- I can never win...  
  
~An hour later~  
  
Mike: You guys aren't finished yet!?! Hurry up, we need to start making the sequel!!!!  
  
~Scene where Aya and Squall find Adam in the small room~  
  
Squall: We're gonna go now, okay Adam? We'll take you someplace safe.  
  
Adam: -gets a wild look in his eyes and runs out-  
  
Squall: Adam!! What's wrong?!  
  
Adam: -calling back- I have to go to the bathroom!!!!  
  
Squall and Aya: -laugh-  
  
Mike: -laughs as well- Make sure you go to the bathroom before we start filming, Adam!!  
  
~Scene where Kairi appears for the first time~  
  
Kairi: -in black leather suit- Does this make my butt look big?  
  
Sora: It looks fine to me -grins-  
  
Mike: Can we start the scene please??  
  
~Scene in the men's bathroom~  
  
Squall: -taking a shower-  
  
Sora: -sneaks out of the shower, and flushes one of the toilets-  
  
Squall: -all the water goes cold- AHH!!! SORA!!! ILL KILL YOU!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: -laughs-  
  
Well, that's it for now. Thanks again for being faithful readers! ^_^ 


End file.
